ガンダム SEED: HELIOS
by AurelianSkyse
Summary: C.E. 75. A few months after the Second Bloody Valentine War ended the world knew peace once more. However other battles are being fought all over the world. Raubtier. A Special Forces of ZAFT dedicated to prevent war from starting again, on both Earth and PLANTs. This line of work isn't easy, as things can go from worse, to total chaos within minutes... [Sequel to Destiny]
1. PHASE-I: JULIUS AND VECKS

**ガンダ****ム**SEED

**HELIOS**

PHASE-I JULIUS AND VECKS

Hey guys! My name is AurelianSkyse and this is my first fiction on fanfiction! So please go easy on me! Hope you guys enjoy this fiction!

I do not own Gundam SEED or the franchise in any way. All rights go to Sunrise, and the creator Tomino Yoshiyuki.

Also any Jpop or Jrock song used in this story clearly belongs to the Company, as well as the artist. I do not own any of it!

* * *

><p>C.E. 75 January 3rd<p>

"Turn on the lights…" a man's voice said as a single light bulb flickered on off, until it was completely stable. The man was wearing a white EA uniform and was walking behind a person who had a brown potato sack over his head as well as prison rags. The EA officer was reading a document in hands and threw and the table.

"Private Vecks Atorion… 75th Mobile Suit Combatant Division of the Earth Alliance… Genetics… Coordinator… True affiliation… Z.A.F.T. Special Operation Forces… Raubtier" The EA captain aggressively took off the sack off of Vecks head. Vecks has dark blue hair as well as cat yellow eyes with a dead expression.

"Whats it to you?" Vecks replied back with a calm tone. The EA captain slammed his hands on the table.

"Don't fuck with me kid! I've been at this longer than you have! Now tell me… What is your objective? Judging by your answer I can't guarantee you will not get hurt" The EA captain said staring at his eyes.

"I have no reason to tell you… kill me if you'd like… either way, you are not going to get the information you so badly need…" Vecks replied with the same tone and calm face. The EA officer nodded at the soldiers behind him and the two soldiers stood beside Vecks.

"As you wish…" The EA captain said as the soldiers butted Vecks in the face with their rifles. Vecks fell down on the cold steel floor as the two soldiers began kicking him remorselessly.

Vecks was wincing in pain as he reached for one of the soldier's knife which was strapped on his thighs. Vecks took the knife and stabbed one of the soldiers behind the kneecap.

"Ahhhhhh!" The soldiers yelled in pain as he fell to floor and dropped his rifle. Vecks quickly tangled the last soldier's foot and caused him to fall down. Vecks quickly grabbed the rifle and took a flash grenade from the soldier's body. He quickly pulled the pin and threw at the officer.

Vecks rolled under the table and cover his ears. The flashbang went off and blinded the soldiers as well as the officer. Vecks quickly rolled over to the door and shot the door handle and quickly bashed through the door.

"What the-? He's escaping!" An EA soldier said as they took up arms. Vecks quickly readied his rifle and fired two shots at the two EA soldiers chest. Vecks quickly got off the ground and began running down the hallway.

"Over there! Get him!" An EA soldier yelled out, and a bunch of soldiers began closing in on Vecks.

Vecks looked around and noticed a window not far from him and began running towards that direction. Vecks was running down the hallway with bullets following closely behind him. He jumped and crashed through the window and landed on his feet, though he winced in pain as he held his right foot.

"Hit the alarm! He's getting away!" A soldier yelled out. An alarm began to sound off as spotlights began to search around the entire area. Vecks began limping in pain as he began to run away while avoiding spotlights.

Vecks hugged against the concrete wall as close as he could. He noticed that the facility was surrounded by tall metallic fences that has barbed wires all over the top. Vecks then quickly noticed that the only place that wasn't covered by fences was the back. Vecks began running towards the opposite way but stopped in disbelief. A large cliff lies before Vecks as the only thing that blocked him from escaping was the rocks down below.

"I think I saw him over there!" an EA soldier yelled out. Vecks heard their footsteps getting closer and closer. Vecks stared down at the cliff and knew he probably had a 50% chance of dying.

"Better to die then tell those guys anything!" Vecks took a few steps back and closed his eyes as he ran and jumped off the cliff. Vecks could feel the wind in his face as he got closer the ocean water.

"Ah!" EA soldiers crowded over the cliff and saw Vecks body disappear into the ocean. "Holy crap… Did he really jump?" one of the EA soldiers said. The EA officer from the interrogation room walked up to the cliff and gave a clod stare.

"It doesn't matter… those rocks would have finished him… Many people died trying to escape that way, I don't expect him to survive either…" The EA officer said as he made his way back into the facility.

* * *

><p>C.E. 75 January 23rd<span><br>

"Julius! Come on! We're going to be late again!" a young teenage girl with dirty blonde hair, green eyes, and is wearing a red uniform with a white dress shirt and tie underneath. She also had a medium length skirt with black knee socks, and black leather shoes. She was waving at a young boy with dark blue hair and yellow eyes.

"Alright, alright! Geez, can't you be a little more patient?" Julius said as he caught up the blonde haired girl, "Fionna… We're not even close to being late… School starts at 8:00, it's currently 7:28, and it's a five minute walk!" Julius said complaining.

Fionna angrily walked up to Julius and grabbed his arm, and began running off, "No complaining!"

"Hey, hey! Slow down!" Julius said as Fionna dragged him along with her.

"Hey, Julius…" A boy came up to Julius and called out his name. Julius eyes moved to the right to look at him. "What is it? Henry?" Julius asked as he went back to reading his book.

"Have you ever thought about asking Fionna out?" Henry asked, though Julius didn't give reaction. Julius put his book down and crossed him arms. "Hmmmm…." Julius thought for about two seconds until, "No"

"Ehhhh?! Are you serious?!" Henry said trying to get in front of Julius who only raised his book higher into his face, "Come on! You guys walk back to school together, come to school together, and eat lunch together… You two are literally inseparable! You really have no interesting in dating her?!"

"…" Julius looked at Henry with a carefree expression and was quite for a few seconds, "…Yes" Julius said getting back into his book.

"You are really unbelievable… How could you not ask her out? She's pretty, smart, great body, and she's a kind girl… You never even thought for one moment to ask her out?" Henry asked, and it seemed that Julius was getting irritated by Henry's persistence.

"Look Henry… Fionna's father is a part of the Earth Alliance, and a Commander atop of that… I highly doubt he would let me date his daughter…" Julius said putting away his book into his desk.

"Fionna's dad? But isn't he…" Henry's mouth was covered by Julius whom shook his head. "Its still a really touchy subject… don't say it aloud ok?" Julius said whispering into Henry's ear, and he quickly nodded.

"Also… More than anything Fionna looks at me like a little brother… there's no way in hell she would ever have interest in me…" Julius said taking out a notebook, textbook, and his pencil case onto his desk.

"Man… You are so depressing…" Henry said slouching onto Julius's desk, "Well whatever, your choice right?" Henry said walking back to his desk.

Julius opened up his notebook and realized there was only one page left, _"One page left huh? I need to buy a new notebook…"_ Julius flipped to the last page and began writing the date on the top left corner, but he felt that the paper was curving in.

"_Huh? Why does this part feel so weird?" _Julius touched the piece of paper and felt that was a curve in in the paper, he felt the rest of the paper and realized something was written onto it. Julius took his pencil and began swiping left and right revealing the top left corner writing.

"_December 5__th__… C.E. 74?"_ Julius continued to scrub the paper with his pencil and reveal a short paragraph, _"This is Private Vecks Atorion of ZAFT Special Deployment Unit Raubtier. Our team accomplished our 34__th__ mission on Earth and is currently headed towards Hamburg Germany for intelligence gathering… However I'm not sure about my survival rates on this mission…. I have a 50% chance of living… Anyways… If this mission is a success I will be writing this… To myself… All you need to know is this: Activation code 673098. The rest will come back to you Julius"_

"Huh?" Julius quickly closed his notebook and noticed thee was writing on the back his notebook, which said, _"In case of emergency, check the slit in the last pocket of your bag…"_ Out of curiosity Julius reached into the last pocket and did indeed feel a slit. His hand reached deeper and he felt something metallic. Julius slowly pulled it out to see what it was and saw a pistol hidden.

"?!" Julius quickly placed it back into the slit and zipped the pocket, _"Are you kidding me? What the hell is going on?!"_

It was finally lunch break and Julius was sitting nervously on his seat constantly thinking about the message he supposedly wrote for himself.

"_Vecks Atorion? ZAFT special forces? Well it's not like I can't be believable… I don't remember anything else besides waking up at Fionna's home… Was I a soldier of ZAFT before?"_ Julius kept on thinking and thinking until he was patted on the back suddenly by Fionna.

"Yo, Julius!" Fionna said taking the seat next to his. She placed her tray of food on the table and looked at Julius who was just staring at his food, "Hey! Julius!" Fionna said angrily as she nudge his shoulder.

"Eh?" Julius was caught off guard and accidently knocked over water onto Fionna's tray, which got her food all soggy. "Ah! Julius!" Fionna said angrily looking at her soggy food, "Whats wrong with you today? You're so out of it" Fionna complained as she wiped the table with the napkins she received from the cafeteria.

"Sorry…" Julius said giving his tray to Fionna, "You can take mine… I'm not the hungry…"

"Whats wrong Julius? You've been gloomy since the beginning of class" Fionna took his tray looking at him with worrisome eyes.

"Fionna… Do you remember anything from the day we met? Anything that would remind me of the past?" Julius asked and it gave Fionna a gloomy look as well. She sadly shook her head, "No… When we found you that day…"

* * *

><p><strong>~19 Days Earlier~<strong>

"Huh? Fredrick, do you know where Fionna went?" a woman around the age of 30 was standing next to a black limo along with four butlers.

The butler placed one of the suitcases in the trunk and faced the woman, "Um… Ah, yes. Fionna-sama went to the beach to walk around a little. Would like me to receive her, Giselle-sama?" Fredrick asked.

"No… Let's let her be for now…" Giselle said as she got in the limo. "As you wish milady…" Fredrick said bowing and closing the door for her.

Fionna was walking down the beach with her bare feet while holding her shoes. She happily turned to the sea where seagulls were happily flying. Though she did take a few steps back from them since you never know when they will go bombs away. She suddenly heard some coughing not far from her and turned to the noise.

*cough* *cough*

She noticed a dark blue haired young man wet, and coughing on his fours. She quickly ran to the young man.

"Are you ok!?" Fionna asked and the young boy lifted his head up and noticed that his face had some blood on it. "You're not okay, we need to get you to the hospital!" Fionna grabbed the young man's arm and placed it over her shoulder.

The young man didn't make a sound, he seemed fatigued as he couldn't even properly walk. Fionna decided to call her mother in the limo, as this would only take longer.

The mother who was sitting in the limo waiting for her daughter while drinking champagne felt her phone ringing. She placed the glass down and took it out.

"Hello? Fionna? We're leaving soon you should comeback now" Giselle said. Though her expression changed quickly and she left the limo. "Fredrick, Damien come quickly!"

Back with Fionna and strange boy, Fionna asked him some questions to see if he was still conscious.

"What's your name?" Fionna asked but the young man kept looking at the sand seemingly unconscious, however he did manage to let out a grumble, "D…on't… K...Know…"

"You don't know huh?" Fionna said. She heard footsteps coming towards her, and saw her mother, Fredrick, and Damien coming her way. "Mother! Over here! This boy is hurt!"

"Fredrick, Damien take that boy to the limo now, we need to get him to the hospital!" Giselle said, and the two quickly took a hold of the young boy and began running back to the limo.

"Doctor, how is he?" Giselle asked as the doctor came out of the operating room.

"He is fine… he did have a gash on his head but it's already closed… Though he does have amnesia…" the doctor said.

"Amnesia?" Fionna asked.

"Yes… It seemed that his head hit a rock or something when he was drifting in the ocean… Luckily we did manage to find his ID in his rags… Julius Tervant 17 years old, born in Sydney, Australia" The doctor gave Fionna Julius's ID and she began scanning it. "He will be fine in a few days… You can go inside if you like, he's perfectly conscious now"

"Thank you doctor" Giselle said. The two ladies walked into his room and saw him sitting up looking at a mirror.

"How are you feeling Julius-san?" Giselle asked as she sat on a chair next to him. Julius looked at the woman and nodded, "Feeling much better… Thanks to you guys" Julius aid smiling at the woman.

"No need to thank us, we're just glad that you're safe" Giselle said "Ah that's right, my name is Giselle, and this is my daughter Fionna" Giselle said pointing out her daughter whom bowed after being introduced. "She was the one who found you on the beach"

"Really? Thank you very much Fionna-san" Julius thanked the young woman by also bowing back.

"Um… Julius we we're told that you have amnesia… Do you really remember nothing? Family, friends? Anything?" Giselle asked.

"No… Though the doctor did a search for people related to me, and they left the files over there" Julius pointed out the files on the nightstand to his right. Giselle touched the file and looked at Julius for approval, which he nodded at.

Giselle opened up the file and looked at the relatives. Her face saddened as his mother and father were dead during the Second Bloody Valentine War. Apparently his other relatives were currently either missing or dead. Giselle placed the files down and looked at Julius.

"Well for the time being you can stay our home… Is that okay with you?" Giselle asked. Julius seemed reluctant to say yes, as he thought it would just be a nuisance. "Wouldn't that be a bother for you?"

"No, no… not at all, right Fionna?" Giselle looked at her daughter whom also nodded while smiling. "It won't be a bother Julius-san, at least when you regain your memories, you can stay with us… You have nowhere else to go right? Plus I don't think you know Germany that well either"

"Then… I'll take you up on that offer… Until I regain my memories…" Julius said.

* * *

><p>"Fionna?" Giselle said to her daughter while they were eating. "Yes?" Fionna answered.<p>

"Can you take Julius shopping today?" Giselle asked. Fionna thought for and nodded, "Sure, but why?"

"We decided for him to go to the same school as you" Giselle said taking a sip of her coffee. Fionna quickly stood up, "Eh?! Why?!"

Julius was saddened by the way she answered and began to eat slowly.

"Fionna!" Giselle angrily scolded her daughter whom looked at Julius regretfully. "Ah! Julius I didn't mean that… It's just that it happened without notice, plus I don't know what people would think of it…"

"Think about what?" Julius asked.

"Julius, Fionna goes to a school where powerful people go to… Sons and daughters of politicians, lawyers, CEOs, etcetera. Fionna don't worry we already made arrangements with the principal so need to worry about the whole social status thing." Giselle said, though it didn't make Fionna any less tense. "I understand… Julius after were done were going to town okay?" Fionna said.

"Yes" Julius answered quickly.

"So we got everything so far…" Fionna said looking at her notebook of things they need. "Julius hurry up, we have more stops to make" She said to Julius who was holding about six bags on each arm.

"H-H-Hold on… Fionna-sama? Most of this stuff is yours…" Julius said trying to get the seventh bag onto his arm.

"Eh? Well don't worry we only need to get a bag for you. I can lend you my pencil cases, and such. I got new ones from my mother so you can use those" Fionna said walking off. "Ah! Wait for me!" Julius said running to catch up with her.

"Ah here we are what do you think of these ones?" Fionna asked. Julius walked into the store and saw the prices of the bags and his eyes twitched. "Aren't these a little too expensive? I mean… It's just school, you don't have to look all fancy…"

"What are you talking about? Of course you need to! You're going to one of the most prestigious schools in Europe! You have to look that part too!" Fionna retorted back looking at the other bags.

"But… I don't be someone I'm not… I rather not make any friends if I was going to be a fake…" Julius truthfully said. Suddenly one of the shop keepers walked up to the two and began conversing with them.

"Excuse me? I couldn't help but notice… Are you two looking for a school bag to start the year?" A young lady with long black hair and blue eyes wearing a nice black suit and blouse began talking to the two.

"Yes, do you have any suggestions?" Fionna asked. The lady walked over to the back of the counter and pulled out a nice brown leathered case. Fionna looked at the case and touched it, "Wow, this is high quality isn't it?" Fionna said.

"Yes… It's a very rare bag… Despite looking plain it has great quality, long lasting, and plenty of space… Ah, we are also throwing in a free notebook, pencil case, and other necessities for the school year" The woman said opening the bag and there was indeed a lot of space inside the bag.

"Then we'll take this one" Fionna said taking out her wallet. Julius was caught off guard as Fionna suddenly deciding to get that bag, and paying as well.

"Eh?! I can't let you pay for this… You already done so much" Julius said. "Well then can you pay for this yourself?" Fionna asked, which made Julius quickly quiet.

"How about I give this to you for free?" the woman said with a smile.

"Eh? No I can't let you do that!" Fionna said rejecting the womens offer.

"Please consider this a gift!" the woman pushed the bag onto Fionna and the two left. Fionna turned around and saw the woman talking to another customer.

"Well… I guess that's that… Shall we go back?" Fionna asked. Julius nodded and the two made their way back home.

The lady in the store smiled as she closed the door and placed an "Away for Lunch" sign, and began to let the customers out. She then proceeded to the back of the store, and never came back.

* * *

><p>"After that odd incident… Here we are… Though I did have some suspicions about that lady… But I decided not to question it" Fionna said as she was done explaining what happened days ago.<p>

"Really?" Julius said staring at his bag.

Julius sat at his desk doing his assignments on his computer. Julius stared at his notebook in curiosity and opened it up to the activation code.

"673098? Even if you give me the code… Where am I supposed to enter it?" Julius said as he rumbled through his bag a little more. He went back into the slit where the pistol was hidden and he felt something else. He grabbed the unknown object and pulled out a metallic stick with 3 buttons. Julius pressed the green one on the bottom and apart of the metallic stick slid open while activating a holographic screen.

"Wha?" Julius was surprised by it as the devices began re-activating. The device then began to say that it needs a retina scan. Julius hesitantly moved closer to the device and a red laser began scanning his face. The device was processing the information then quickly said _"Retina Scan confirmed"_

The device then gave a choice of what he wanted to do. Julius saw that there was only one choice as the other ones were inaccessible. The one he could access was the Activation code. Julius touched the device screen and it brought him to the code entry. Numbers appeared under the code box and he began entering the numbers.

"_Six… Seven… Three… Zero… Nine… Eight"_ Julius said reminding himself while putting in the numbers. The device quickly approved of the code and said that it has activated EX-01.

"EX-01?" Julius said as he stared at the letters. Julius looked around and nothing happened, he sighed and turned off the device and placed back in his bag, "Nothing huh?" Julius went back to his work and when he was finished he went to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>2:56 A.M.<strong>

*FURRHHMMM*

Julius eyes opened as he was woken up by a strange noise. He got up and walked over to the windows and slightly brushed the curtains to the left. Julius was still a little groggy since he woke up unexpectedly. As his vision cleared up there was nothing to note outside.

"Was it just my imagination?" Julius asked himself as he went back to his bed. Right as he was about to get back in his bed the sound got louder and louder. Julius began to get nervous… He decided to take another look… Yet again nothing.

"What was in that hot coco earlier? Whatever I guess I should-?!" Julius was cut off as something bashed into the walls of his room, knocking him onto the wall. Julius painfully stood up and covered his eyes due to the smoke and debris in the room.

*cough* *cough* "What the hell? What was that?!" Julius began to slowly uncover his eyes as the smoke cleared. He could make out a white object in front of him. When the smoke finally settled he saw a giant white, and blue machine. "Is… Is that a mobile suit?" Julius said to himself. The cockpit on the chest slid apart like a door, and a seat rose up from within.

Julius suddenly held his head in pain, as memories began rushing back into his head. "Aghh…. Argh!" Julius was flailing around bashing into the walls. People began to burst into Julius's room and it was Fredrick, Fionna, Giselle, and a bunch of other butlers and maids. Everyone looked at the white and blue mobile suit with fear.

Fionna noticed Julius on the ground holding his head in pain. She quickly rushed to him as did Giselle and some of the house servants. Julius eyes opened up and rushed into his bag to pull out a pistol. He quickly grabbed Fionna before others could react and placed he pistol to her head.

"Don't move!" Julius said pushing the pistol to Fionna's skull.

"Julius what are you doing?! Let Fionna go!" Giselle commanded. Though Julius looked at her oddly.

"Julius? Sorry to tell you that name is fake… If you ask me what my real name is, there is no point because I have no reason to tell you" Vecks began to walk back towards the white mobile.

"Julius whats wrong with you?" Fionna asked.

"I told you my name isn't Julius… It's just an alias!" Vecks retorted which scared Fionna as his tone and speech style completely changed, "Fionna grab that bag"

Fionna was hesitant and it immediately irritated Vecks, "I said grab it!" Vecks said pointing his gun at the servants and the mother. Fionna grabbed the bag without hesitation, "Now grab the P.O.D." (Personal Operating Device)

"P-P.O.D?" Fionna asked confusingly. "Grab the metallic looking object" Vecks said and Fionna took it out, "Press the green button and show me the screen"

Fionna activated the POD and a holographic screen popped up, "Ok..." Vecks used his hand which was wrapped around Fionna's neck to type. Ascalon's eyes glowed and its arm moved towards Vecks.

"Sorry" Vecks whispered into Fionna's ear, he took the POD and pushed Fionna towards her servants. Vecks jumped on the hand and it moved him to the cockpit. He jumped onto the seat and it descended down inside and the cockpit doors slid back together.

Vecks placed his hands on the mobile suit control handles which began scanning his hands. The front screen read_ "DNA confirmed… Welcome back Vecks Atorion… Activating Ascalon"_ The 360 degree monitor activated and he saw that Fionna, Giselle, and the other were gone. Vecks showed no emotions and holographic screens appeared in front of him. He scanned over the mobile suits operating systems and expanded it by touching the corners and swiping. He quickly re-wrote the OS and closed all of them by swiping it back together, and it disappeared after swiped it to the right.

Ascalon eyes glowed yellow and it moved out of the destroyed walls ascending into the air. Below Ascalon was Fionna, Giselle, and the house maids, and servants. Fionna stared directly at the cockpit saddened and confused. Fionna then saw five flying object approaching Vecks MS.

**ALERT!**

The system notified Vecks of incoming MS. Vecks looked at the MS uninterested and sighed, "Ascalon isn't prepared for combat…" Vecks looked through his weapon cache and only beam sabers were of use, "Well that's good enough…" Vecks zoomed in on the MS, "Heh? That's a new model… Doesn't matter… Wha-?!" Vecks held his head in pain, "What the hell!?"

A voice began ringing inside of his head, _"What? What are you doing? Why are you in this thing?"_ Vecks shook it off, "What the hell was what? Is that the Julius they were talking about?" Vecks could still hear him, _"Let me go back! I don't belong in this!"_

"Julius, huh?! Shut up! This isn't your body to begin with! You're just a fabricated personality through amnesia!" Vecks said, though Julius was not listening and managed to take over. "I'm back? I'm BACK!" Julius was delighted to have the body and he saw Fionna and he happily smiled. "Fionna!"

**ALERT! ALERT! ALERT!**

"Huh?" Julius looked to his right and saw missiles heading his way, "Wha?!" The missiles made contact with Ascalon and explosion occurred around it. "Aghhh!" Julius yelled as his cockpit was shaking.

"Did we get it?" the enemy pilot said. However when the smoke cleared Ascalon took no damage, "What?!"

"Phase-Shift Armour huh?" Another enemy pilot said, "No matter! Blast it with missiles! The PS armour will disappear eventually!"

"Yes!" The pilots said as they continuously fired missiles at the white MS.

"Aghhh!" Julius yelled as the missiles kept on hitting him. Below Fionna and the others were running away due to the debris the explosions were causing. "Stop!" Julius cried.

"_You idiot! You're going to get us killed!" _Vecks yelled from within Julius's mind. "What am I supposed to do?!" Julius asked as he covered his ears. _"Grab the handles and move away from the building! You have my body! You will have no problem!"_ Vecks said and Julius quickly grabbed the controls shifted violently to the left.

"_You shifted too much! At this rate! Those people!"_ Vecks yelled and Julius turned his head at the missiles.

"Huh?!" Julius saw the missiles pass his mobile suit and flew towards the direction of Fionna, "NOOOOOOOO"

"Fionna!" Giselle yelled at her daughter and she turned around to see her mother running at her. Fionna's eyes reflected the missiles that were comgin towards them and she looked at it with horror.

*BOOM*

The missiles made contact with the ground causing explosions around the ground. Julius looked in horror and his eyes hollowed. Vecks noticed his mind was weakened and took the opportunity to take over.

"Damn… This wasn't supposed to happen!" Vecks said as he saw the enemy MS were getting closer. Ascalon's under wrist contraption opened up and popped out two beam saber handles.

The enemy MS continued to fire their missiles however this time Ascalon was evading them easily. Vecks twisted around the missiles and go them behind him.

"You!" The enemy pilot drew a beam saber from its Aerial pack and slashed downwards. Vecks quickly did a barrel roll as the beam saber past Ascalon's chest vertically. When Ascalon finished its roll it just dragged the beam saber along with it and cut the MS in half.

"Willy!" the enemy pilot said as Ascalon hit the his MS with its feet and pushed off of it doing a back flip, "Huh?" the enemy pilot muttered as the missiles that were following Vecks struck his MS instead.

Ascalon combine the two sabers to create a dual saber and used his unoccupied hand to grab one from the MS aerial pack before it was destroyed. Ascalon flew up and pummeled down with the third beam saber pointed down as it stabbed the third MS through the head down to through its pelvis area. The two suits pummeled to the ground as Ascalon ripped the saber out of the MS through the back.

"Two more?" Vecks said as he made Ascalon throw the beam saber at the fourth suit directly hitting its cockpit, "Good-bye…" Vecks quietly said as Ascalon pushed off the ground and sliced the fourth in half with its dual sided sabers. Vecks used the momentum of the swing to spin as he tucked the legs and arms in of Ascalon and disconnecting the dual sided sabers.

The fifth suit swung its beam saber horizontally as Ascalon tucked its limbs in and the saber went right over Ascalons head. As Ascalon completed his spin its hands were crossed together and using the two sabers sliced the last MS in half and flew right in between waist and torso.

"Done…" Vecks said as it flew off as the enemy MS exploded. Vecks looked back at where Fionna and the others were hit by the missiles, _"Julius huh?"_ Vecks said to himself as he could hear Julius crying in his mind, _"I can feel his pain… I'm sorry…"_ Vecks said as one tear fell down his left cheek.

ED: Koishitkute [Koda Kumi]

Hey guys thank you for reading this fiction! I know it's only the first chapter so I don't expect much reviews. I just hope you guys will continue to see read this story! I hope to see you guys next time!


	2. PHASE-II: TO SURVIVE

**ガンダ****ム ****SEED**

**HELIOS**

Hey guys welcome back to another chapter of Gundam SEED Blitzkrieg! I would really love to thank you guys for 40 views! This only got uploaded yesterday and it already exceeded my expectations! I want to thank every one of you who decided to read my story! I hope you guys enjoy!

I do not own Gundam SEED or the Gundam franchise. All rights go to Sunrise, Tomino Yoshiyuki for the Gundam name, as well as Mitsuo Fukuda and his wife for the Gundam SEED name.

All Jpop and Jrock songs used in this fiction I do not own. All songs belong to their companies and their respective artists/idols.

* * *

><p>OP: One More Kiss-Gackt<p>

* * *

><p>PHASE-II: TO SURVIVE<p>

"_This just in, a mansion in Hamburg was left in ruins as mobile suits of the EA intercepted an unknown mobile suit. This mansion belongs to the Orenstein family. The current people who were living in the household was the wife and daughter of former Lieutenant Colonel Joachim Orenstein, who is still to this day considered MIA. No remnants of the family or house servants were found."_ Vecks turned off his POD which was hacked into Germany's radio channels. Vecks went behind his seat and opened a contraption. Inside was a large white plastic box with a blue cover.

"Man… I hope these aren't expired…" Vecks said as he opened the cover. There were rations packs filled to the top and Vecks checked one of them, "Eat before C.E. 76… Whew!" Vecks said as he checked the others. All of them had the same expiry date. "Thank you captain!" Vecks said.

Vecks opened the bag and it had six packs of food inside. Vecks turned on the monitors and saw it was still raining. "Man… This is depressing…" Vecks said as he took out a small portable range and lit a fire. "Water… Water… Water…" Vecks said looking around.

"Of course… Of course I have no water… Guess I have to make do with the rain…" Vecks said as he turned off the portable range and got back into his seat. Vecks moved Ascalons arm over the cockpit as he rose up. Vecks placed his canteen near the end point of the cockpit and sat there waiting. "Hm…" Vecks took out his POD and began typing into it, "Only 60 more kilometers huh? I can make that by tomorrow…" Vecks picked up the canteen and descended back into the cockpit, and he moved Ascalons arm back into its original position.

Vecks took out the ration backs out of a small pot of boiling water and turned off the fire. Vecks opened up the ration packs and began eating. "Hm? These ration packs aren't that bad… Military has been stepping up on feeding us huh?" Vecks said continuing to eat.

Vecks placed the packs back in the bag and placed it to the side. He pulled out a blanket from behind his seat and covered himself. However, Vecks could not sleep as he could feel Julius's sadness. Though he wasn't crying, Vecks could tell that a lot of weight is on his heart currently. Vecks couldn't stay silent, and decided to talk to him.

"_Julius… Are you doing ok?"_ Vecks asked but he quickly sighed, _"Of course not… Why would you be?"_ Vecks grabbed his canteen of water and took a sip out of it, _"I don't know what you're thinking about… However if you think that those people died because of you… It wasn't because of you…"_

Vecks kept on trying to talk to Julius, but he didn't answer.

"_If anything it would have been the Earth Alliances fault… Firing in a populated area is obviously prohibited… You didn't kill them… You just protected yourself, that's all"_ Vecks said trying to console Julius. Still, there was no reply or reaction to his words. _"It's not like I don't understand how you feel… I know what it's like to lose everybody I always loved…"_

That sentence had caught Julius's attention immediately. Though he didn't say anything, Vecks could feel that he wanted to know.

"_You're my spilt personality… Of course during the amnesia they would try to find my relatives right?"_ Vecks asked.

"_Yeah… They did do that… They said they were killed in the last war…" _Julius weakly said, _"Its lie though isn't? Your surname doesn't even match up with fathers…"_

"_That because I changed my name…" _Vecks said, surprising Julius enough to get a big reaction,_ "My parents named me Julius… Julius Tervant… After they died, I went to the PLANTs, and I got another name…"_

"_Why would you change your name?"_ Julius asked.

"_I don't know… Every time someone would say my surname… All I can remember is blood, fire, and the smell of death…" _Vecks voice began to get sadder, and quieter as he spoke on. Julius wasn't able to say anything.

"_I'm sorry… I… I didn't mean to bring it up…"_ Julius said apologizing.

"_Don't worry about it… If you think I'm going to cry, I won't… I can't… Anymore"_ Vecks said slowly falling asleep.

"_You… Can't cry anymore?"_ Julius asked, _"What do you mean?"_

Vecks looked up into the sky where stars were brightly shining, _"Nothing in this world can make me shed a tear… Once you've lost everyone you had ever loved"_

Julius was silent. How could he say anything? He's here whimpering and yet here's someone who has been through exactly what he's going through, albeit worse than his. There was no way to console him… Julius just kept silent as Vecks slowly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>"Where are you going?!" A woman shouts out.<p>

"Son! Come back! Where are you going?!" A man's shouts out.

"Shut up! I don't want to see you guys!" a young boy shouted.

* * *

><p><strong>ALERT ALERT ALERT!<strong>

Vecks eyes shot open as Ascalon's monitor automatically turned on. Vecks noticed six dots in the sky and tapped on it. The monitor zoomed in one the six mobile suits, and they were flying in his direction.

"Damn… Earth Alliance, huh? Three Windams and three of those new mobile suits…" Vecks pushed the controls forward slowly and Ascalon slowly stood up, "If I fight them now, I can defeat them… but I won't have enough energy if I run into another squad… Retreating seems to be the best option…"

"_Vecks… that dream just now…"_ Julius said though Vecks quickly cut him off. _"No time Julius we have to leave!"_ Vecks pushed the pedal and Ascalon jumped into the air.

"What?! Captain over there!" An EA soldier called out as his MS began chasing Ascalon.

"All right! Don't let that MS get away! Capture it at all costs!" The Captain said, and his group quickly followed behind him.

"As I thought…" Vecks said looking back. He looked down at his radar and saw two heat signals approaching them, however he did not look worried, "I see…" Vecks said smiling as he picked up the speed.

"Damn! That MS is fast…!" The Captain said pushing his mobile suit to the limit. The EA forces mobile suits began to pick up the speed, but Ascalon was too fast for them. "Huh? Why is it descending?" The Captain wondered, "Stop! Don't pursue them any further!"

However one of the pilot kept on going.

"Corporal Benri! Stop!" The Captain yelled out.

"What?" The pilot looked back and back to the front. He saw Ascalon plunge into the ocean, and his vision was blocked by splashing water, "What the hell!?" The pilot said as he tried to regain balance of his mobile suit. "What the hell hap-?! Huh?" The pilot sat still as he saw a barrel pointed point blank at him, "AH!"

The pink beam shot out piercing the mobile suits cockpit. The barrel quickly sunk back into the ocean. The debris of the EA soldiers' mobile suit was left floating in the ocean, with their teammates staring in fear.

"Damn! Benri!" The Captain yelled as he lost one of his soldiers. He unbeknownst to the Captain, the same barrel slowly peered out of the ocean and locked on to one of the other suits.

"This is Vecks… send out the last package!" Vecks said as Ascalon landed on the sea floor. He was quickly contacted by a woman, _"This is Erika… your request has been approved… sending last package…"_

Vecks heard a small thump from somewhere and saw a little object flying towards him, "Package confirmed…" Vecks said as he moved Ascalon closer to the object.

"This is Haegis… I got my sights on the Windams… Standing by to fire"

"Roger that… This Meria… got eyes on in three… two… one… Targets locked… fire on my word…"

Two barrels were now pointed at the group of Mobile suits who were hovering around the area constantly looking.

"Adjust firing angle…" Meria said as both the barrels slightly moved. Meria waited as the Windam mistakenly went in front of another MS, "Fire…"

The two fired as the pink beams pierced through their initial target, but got a second mobile suit as they mistakenly crossed each other. The Captain reacted a few seconds after his subordinates were destroyed.

Back under the water, Ascalon had connected a weapons pack on its back and transformed into an amphibious mobile armour. Vecks pulled the handles up and Ascalon began to ascend.

"What the hell is going?!" The captain yelled as he looked around in a panic. He was suddenly alerted from below as Ascalon flew out of the water and transformed back into Mobile suit mode, "When did he?!"

Ascalon under wrist contraption opened up and a beam saber activated. Ascalon jumped on top of the captains' mobile suit as the saber pierced it chest and the two fell into the water. Ascalon pulled out the beam saber and went back into Mobile armour mode and fled as the mobile suit exploded.

"Well, that went better than expected…" Vecks said as two mobile suits appeared underwater with him. "Haegis… Meria is that you?"

"Yeah it's me… Why is it that whenever you're here, trouble always comes with it?" Haegis asked sounded a bit annoyed.

"Now, now… Haegis give Vecks a break… he's already been through a lot…" Meria said calming down Haegis.

"Yeah, I know! I'm just joking around Sarge… Honestly though, glad your back safe and sound Vecks" Haegis said sounding relieved and happy. Vecks gave a weak smile as the three mobile suits approached a ship covered by rocks, coral, and seaweed.

The hanger doors slid open as the three mobile suits gently landed on the ship and the doors slid closed. The water began to drain out and another pair of doors slid open, revealing a large hangar with mechanics and engineers running around. The three mobile suits went to their respective hangars and were constrained by mechanical claws.

"_So this is your ship huh?"_ Julius said as he looked through Vecks eyes. The young man hopped out of his cockpit, and the two other pilots from before walked towards him.

"Good to see you Vecks… It's been long time" Haegis said as the two fist bumped each other. Vecks, this time actually gave a sincere smile. Haegis was a young boy around the same age as Vecks, with dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes. Currently he is wearing a maroon version of the ZAFT pilot suit.

"He's been wondering when you'll be back… I was in the same position… It's good to have you back…" Meria said patting Vecks on the head. He immediately brushed off her hand, "Nice to see you again Sergeant…"

"Hey! Vecks!" people were yelling from the bottom. Vecks looked down and saw all of the mechanics and engineers waving over to him, "Nice to have you back! We were worried!"

"Thank you! Looks like I'll be in your care again!" Vecks yelled out. Julius felt somewhat at ease seeing as Vecks is still able to smile like that.

"Oh right! I'm going to need you later! Need to talk to you about Ascalon's pack, ok?!" An engineer wearing a brown mechanics uniform said, as the others began dispersing.

"Understood! I'll come down as soon as I can, Leon-san!" Vecks said holding his hand up as a confirmation.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon though…" a woman's voice caught the attention of the three young pilots. Upon seeing her they quickly stood at attention and saluted.

"At ease…" the lady said as she walked past Haegis and Meria, "I'm glad you're okay Vecks… I guessing that everything went well?" This woman was around her late 20s, with jet black hair tied with a long pony tail, and was accompanied by blood red eyes. Her attire was a black version of a ZAFT captain's uniform, with a wolf badge on her left collar.

"If you're asking about the information… Yes, everything went well" Vecks said ripping a piece of fake skin off of his side rib, revealing a plastic case with a chip inside. Vecks handed the chip over to his Captain whom happily took it from him.

"Thank you Vecks… You should get some rest, you deserve it. Meria can you take this chip to intelligence and see what they find?" The Captain said handing over the case over to Meria.

"Yes ma'am!" Meria responded saluting and taking the chip, "Haegis you're coming to!"

"Eh?! Why me?" Haegis asked, but he was grabbed by Meria, and the two walked off and left the hangar. The Captain and Vecks stared as Haegis was dragged along against his will.

"Well, that's that… We will talk later okay? Go to your room for now, or get something to eat. I will contact you ok?" The Captain said. Vecks nodded and he made his way out of the hangar.

"_Whoa… This ship is amazing!"_ Julius said looking left and right through Vecks vision. Vecks stopped in front of a door and placed his hand on a scanner. The screen turned green and the door slid open. Vecks walked inside and the lights automatically turned on.

"_So this is your room? So plain…"_ Julius bluntly said, though it didn't bother Vecks much. Vecks room was neat and tidy. Files neatly placed between each other. A single desk and chair with books, pens, pencils, neatly organized. _"Eh? You don't have computers?" _Julius asked.

"_I do…"_ Vecks said. He sat on the chair and pressed a button under his desk. Three computer monitors slid up from the desk and a keyboard flipped smoothly from under the table, _"I only use it when I need to do reports… Though I guess I don't have to right now…"_

"_Why do you need three though?" _Julius asked.

"_Sometimes I need to do a lot of reports and leaves no time for system reconstruction, data re-writes, operating system data, CPU codes… Which leads me to have three monitors for a certain job…" _Vecks replied, and Julius somehow understood it. Probably because they share the same brain.

"_Right… I'm going to have to tell the captain about his little situation… I don't know what they're going to decide but… Please stay calm okay?"_ Vecks asked politely, which brought back Julius to depression. He knew this was going to happen sooner or later, _"I'm going to the shower and then getting some rest… I suggest you should too" _He said as the computers slid back into the desk. Vecks grabbed a towel from his closet and walked out the door.

* * *

><p>"Vecks? Are you awake?" Julius asked as he slowly woke up from his sleep, "Vecks?" Julius asked once more and rose up from the bed. Julius looked at himself and realized he was now in control of Vecks body.<p>

"Huh? Huh?! Wait what?!" Julius began to panic as he constantly touched his body, "Hey, hey… How the heck did this happen?" Julius got out of the bed and went into Vecks closet as he was just wearing shorts and a t-shirt. He looked through the choices, but the only thing to wear was a bunch of Red ZAFT uniforms.

"I guess I don't have much of a choice…" Julius said as he grabbed the ZAFT uniform, "Wait… How do I put this on?" Julius wondered as he did not know the ZAFT standards on uniform.

"Well I'm pretty sure the top goes on normally…" Julius said as he put on the red top. Julius put on the pair of pants and the only thing left was a pair of white boots. He put them on but it looked awkward as the pants were over the boots. "Maybe… like this?" Julius bloused his boots and then looked at himself through the mirror.

"Okay that looks way better… I hope this is there military standard…" Julius said as he walked out the door and began to explore the ship. It was around 3 A.M. but Julius still saw people walking around, grabbing food, and other activities. Julius entered an elevator and pressed a random floor as all of them just had two letters to explain which floor or which.

The elevator reached Julius's selected floor. The doors opened and in front of him was the wide deep ocean.

"What the?!" Julius panicked and fell on the floor. Everyone on the bridge turned around and saw Julius sitting on the floor, though in their eyes it was Vecks sitting on the floor. Everybody looked at him confusingly, and began to whisper to each other.

"Vecks?" The Captain walked up to Julius and held her hand out to help him up. Julius took her hand and got back up on his feet, "Whats wrong? You just fell on the ground"

"Eh? Ah… Well…" Julius stuttered his words and caused the officers around to give strange looks. Though the Captain didn't give any weird looks, in fact she smiled at him.

"You're not Vecks are you?" The Captain said, confusing the others, "Everyone just continue with your work, I'll explain after I talk with him"

Everyone turned back to their stations and decided to let the Captain handle whatever was happening currently.

"Um… I'm sorry, I just wanted to look around the ship… Then I got lost" Julius said scratching his head. The Captain beckoned him back into the elevator and the two descended a few levels down.

"Don't worry about it. I can understand your curiosity… Can you tell me your name?" The Captain asked.

"J-Julius" He said nervously.

"Julius, huh? I'm Valia Hellvena, I'm the Captain of this ship" Valia introduced herself and held her hand out. Julius gladly took her hand and shook it, "Don't worry about the looks my officers gave you. Vecks doesn't show nervousness, and never really loses his calm. They just found it odd"

"Is Vecks always like this?" Julius asked. Valia looked at the young boy and sighed.

"The first day he was assigned to this squad… He was very, very anti-social. All he did was concentrate on his duties. Of course as a captain I can't ask for more. However…"

"However?" Julius asked.

"It's better if you ask Vecks this yourself. He wouldn't want me giving out his past to others." Valia said, as the two walked into the medical lab, "Anyways, this is the medical lab. If you get injured in anyway, you report here. The head doctor Rina will be taking care of you. Currently she isn't here but you'll meet her soon enough"

The two left the room, and Julius accidently bumped into a blonde haired woman wearing a lab coat. Julius stood straight however the blonde haired woman fell down dropping files all over the hallway.

"Ah! I'm sorry!" Julius said grabbing the files she dropped. The woman looked up at Julius and stared at him for a good ten seconds. Julius grabbed all the files and as he looked up he saw the woman's face very, very close to his.

"Ahhhh!" Julius yelled as he jumped back from the woman, "What were you doing?"

"Hm… Ah! I forgot to mention Rina is also Vecks legal guardian… So technically Julius she is your legal guardian as well" Valia said.

"Wait… That woman is Rina?" Julius asked pointing at the woman. She was still staring at him, smiled and walked towards Julius.

"So you're the spilt personality I was told about…" Rina said walking around Julius examining him, "Well it's obvious… Your posture isn't even like him…"

"P-Posture?" Julius quietly said to Valia. She shrugged her shoulders and replied, "She is quite the guardian…"

"_For some reason I feel like switching out right now…"_ Julius thought to himself as Rina was continuing to circle around him.

"Well I guess it doesn't matter. Nice to meet you Julius!" Rina said suddenly hugging Julius, "Hah… I could never do this with Vecks… It makes me a little happy"

"E-Eh?! What the hell is happening right now?" Julius asked, sadly no one knew the answer to that, "Why can't you hug Vecks?"

Rina released Julius and gave him a happy smile, "He would never let do that!"

"It feels weird if you say that while smiling… It's actually quite sad…" Julius muttered.

"Sorry Rina, we have to move on with our little tour. Have to make sure our familiar new friend knows how to get around the ship" Valia said. Julius followed Valia out of the medical lab with Rina happily waving goodbye, and the two were gone as they entered the elevator.

Valia and Julius went around the ship. The cafeteria, lounge, exercise room, changing rooms, showers, restrooms, and the shooting range. Julius introduced himself to most of the crew whom at first was a bit skeptical of it. However, the quickly grew to accept him on board and became either good acquaintances or fast friends. The final level they were going to was the hangar.

* * *

><p>"Of course you've already been here… This is the hangar. This is where out mobile suit maintenance takes place, as well as weapon upgrades, and all sorts of mechanical engineering." Valia said walking onto the catwalk.<p>

Julius looked down and saw mechanics and engineers running around carrying heavy machinery, looking at blueprints, and planning all sorts of things.

"That's amazing…" Julius said as he stared at the men and women doing their jobs.

"Right? In times of war, not only soldiers are important, but the weapons, and the people who develop them… In war, men without weapons are useless, and weapons with men are useless. Without the developers, both are irrelevant" Valia said walking towards the mobile suits, "These are ZAFTs latest mobile suit designs… Most early prototypes are given to us for testing before mass production… This one here is the ZGMF-X308 Nefarious. This mobile suit is used for long-range combat, good for combat support. Such as what happened earlier today"

"Ah! So these were the mobile suits that assisted Vecks… Amazing…" Julius said staring at the mobile suit, "Then… Is this a Gundam?" Julius asked.

"Huh? Ah, no…" Valia said slightly giggling, "Gundam's are much more technologically advanced then most suits, as they are usually equipped with the latest technological devices. However it is quite a hassle to constantly upgrade them in times of war… Luckily that hasn't happened yet, so Ascalon is able to be constantly upgraded" Valia said. The two walked over to Ascalon and Julius noticed that the thing on its back as gone.

"Um… Wasn't there something on Ascalon's back before?" Julius asked. Valia looked up at the MS and smiled.

"Like I said, constantly upgraded… That pack is designed for multiple environmental changes. Such as you experienced, it was able to transform into a submersible type machine. In the air it is able to transform into a jet for more maneuverability in airspace, as well as atmosphere re-entry and exiting" Valia said.

"That's amazing… Huh?" Julius's attention was grabbed by something else as he saw a machine covered in a large grey cloth, "What's this?"

Valia looked at the grey cloth and walked towards it, beckoning Julius to follow. Valia signaled one of the mechanics to take off the cloth.

"Whoa!" Julius was amazed as the cloth slid off the new mobile suit, "Is this also a Gundam?"

"Yes. This is the ZGMF-X73Z Gundam El Cid. It's based off of the pack we have for Ascalon as well, so you can say it's the successor." Valia said. The mobile suit itself does not bear a resemblance to Ascalon. Though Ascalon's main colours are white and blue, El Cid's colours were the opposite, black and red.

"Is Vecks going to pilot this?" Julius asked.

"No… Apparently we are getting a new recruit to pilot this… Fresh out of training. It's a bit of a hassle but we have orders, and our job is to follow them." Valia said and she was suddenly interrupted by a call. She pulled out the POD out of her pocket and placed it on her ear like an ear piece.

"_Captain, German Submarines are approaching our location… They haven't discovered out location yet, but they will in about a half hour" _

"Roger that… Get the Nyx up and running and leave this place as soon as possible, go into level two alert. I'm heading back as soon as I can" Valia said and she turned off the POD, "I'm sorry Julius, seems like we have a problem… I have to head back to the bridge."

"Eh? Ah, okay…" Julius said, "Wait… What do I do then?"

"Eh? Can't you tell Vecks to comeback or something?" Valia asked.

"Huh? No. I don't even know how I came into his body… Vecks was in control, but now…" Julius looked at himself, and Valia had a concerned look on her face.

"Julius I need to ask you to take Vecks place" Valia said shocking Julius.

"Wait! You're joking me right? I don't even know how to use this thing!" Julius abruptly objected to her idea.

"Look, you have Vecks body, and brains. You're bound to find something in the mobile suit familiar… Please" Valia pleaded Julius to help them out.

* * *

><p>"So I heard that Vecks isn't going to be joining us…" Haegis said, getting inside the Nefarious's cockpit. Meria who was also doing the same sighed and looked at Julius putting on Vecks black pilot suit. When he got in Meria jumped inside.<p>

"I hope Captain Valia knows what she's doing…" Meria said activating Nefarious's systems, "He might have Vecks body, and intelligence… But, I don't know about his psyche…"

"Psyche?" Haegis asked.

"Well Vecks personality has been in multiple battles… He's even shot people point blank without remorse… How do you think he'll fair in this?" Meria asked.

"Hey, hey… You're scaring me right now…" Haegis said, "Look all we have to do is hold out until the Nyx takes off. Even if Vecks isn't here, this much is easy for us"

"All he does is fly around and look pretty huh?" Meria said with a bit hatred. She stared at the Ascalon as it activated. Meria's suit was brought to the right launch pad, while Haegis was put onto the left launch pad.

"Meria Jazholt, commencing operation" Meria said as the water rushed in and the mobile suit launched out.

"Haegis Krielnyght, Nefarious going out!" Haegis's mobile suit launched out as the water rushed in and the two suits landed on the sea floor hiding behind the rocks.

"_So… Not-Vecks… All you have to do is go up towards the sky and see if there are any airships waiting for us… They probably don't know where we are, but nonetheless we can't take any chances" _a woman on CIC spoke to Julius who was looking around the cockpit.

"R-Right! Understood" Julius said as Ascalon merged with the MR (Multirole) pack. Julius checked the weapons and saw he only had a single beam rifle, CIWS, 4x beam sabers, shield generator, and 8x self-detonation missiles. "It has more weapons then before…"

"_As long as you understand… Good luck out there"_ The woman said as her face disappeared from the holographic video.

Ascalon was brought to the right launch pad. The water drained out and doors slid open once more. Ascalon was dropped onto place and the doors closed behind him. The front doors slid open and the ocean water rushed inside.

"…Julius Tervant, Ascalon Gundam proceeded with mission!" Julius stepped on the pedal and Ascalon jetted out into the ocean. _"Hope this works…"_ Julius quickly pressed for submersible mode and Ascalon transformed into the amphibious mobile armour.

"Captain… I hope you know what you're doing…" The CIC officer said.

"Don't worry, you'd be surprised what humans would do to survive…" The Captain replied with a smile.

ED: Koishitkute [Koda Kumi]

Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! I'll try to make these updates weekly on Tuesdays! Though it doesn't help since this will be upload on Wednesday… However, if it's not uploaded on Tuesday it will be either on Wed, or Thurs! Thank you guys for reading!

Please R&R!

P.S. Give me your thought and input on the story so far! It would help a ton!

Information: The Nyx is a new battleship developed by ZAFT to assist Raubtier in there missions. The Nyx is a mutli-role ship that is able to operate underwater, air, and space effectively. Inside has facilities what most ZAFT ships have, however the most interesting thing about Nyx is that the bridge also has a 360 degree frame. This was installed by ZAFT to see how combat effective it is. This usually freaks out people though because they think they're going to do die... Nonetheless the Nyx crew saw they have no problems as they are able to see whats going on around them in every direction.


	3. PHASE-III: MEMORIES

機動戦士

**ガンダム **SEED

HELIOS

Hey guys its Skyse here! So while I'm writing this I want to apologize in advance in case I pass my deadline. My computer had multiple problems which led me to reset it to default factory settings. AS you would know, it also deleted my current chapter which I was almost done with, sadly it slipped my mind. I sincerely apologize if this chapter comes late… I hope you enjoy this chapter. \ (^o^) /

I do not own the Gundam franchise in anyway. All rights go to Sunrise, and the creator Tomino Yoshiyuki, as well as Mitsuo Fukuda and his wife for the series Gundam SEED/Destiny.

I do not own any songs that are mentioned in this story. All rights go to their respective artists/idols as well as their companies.

* * *

><p>OP: One More Kiss: Gackt<p>

* * *

><p><span>PHASE-III: MEMORIES<span>

"Going up!" Julius yelled as Ascalon began climbing up towards the surface.

"Sir, the mobile armour is beginning ascend towards the surface!" An EA soldier reported to his Captain. The EA Captain at first seemed skeptical of this little ruse however he still smiled.

"Hmph… I don't know what these people are trying to do… Sending an amphibious mobile armour up to the surface…" The EA captain picked up the comms phone on his arm rest and another man's voice spoke.

"_This is Captain Greenwald…"_

"Captain Greenwald this is Captain Jorgan… My men have reported that an amphibious mobile armour is going to surface…"

"_Huh? Hey are you serious?"_

"Yeah, just make sure when you see it surface, blast the hell out of that thing…" Jorgan said.

"_Hmm… All right understood… Thank you for the information"_ Greenwald replied.

"No problem… Jorgan out" Jorgan placed his comms phone back on his arm rest and let out a small laugh, "I don't know what you're planning… But with two forces in the both the air and sea, you'll not get away…"

On the surface, three battle ships and twenty mobile suits were waiting for the mobile armour to appear. Many eyes were staring at any strange movements in the water, and the men who were in the helm either had binoculars or were staring at the radar. Mobile suits in the air were hovering constantly looking around.

"Huh?" An EA pilot had an uneasy feeling as he stared at the water.

"All right!" Julius yelled Ascalon bursts out of the water like a geyser. The water managed to distract the EA pilot enough for Julius to quickly try out the other mobile armour form, "I hope this works!"

The Ascalon's wings which were near its side during the amphibious MA swept out created a nice swept wing style, the front which looked like pincers connected to make an arrowhead. However the Ascalons till continued to fall.

"Come on!" Julius stomped on the pedal hard, right as Ascalon was above the water it literally stood still hovering over the water.

"What the?!" Greenwald said staring at the hovering mobile armour.

"Go!" Julius said pushing the handles forward and the after burners looked like they exploded as Ascalon rips through the water with incredible speed. Ascalon easily fly's by the entire fleet even breaking the glass of the battleships.

"Ah!" The soldiers screamed as the ducked down from the shattering glass. Even the Captain was dumbfounded by the speed of the suit.

"What the hell is that thing!?" Greenwald exclaimed as he grabbed his comms phone while crouching, "What the hell Jorgan!? That thing is an atmospheric mobile armour! Amphibious my ass!"

"_What!? But by the speed it was going under water… It was without a doubt an underwater MA!"_ Jorgan yelled back in surprise and anger.

"Well it seems like this mobile suit can operate perfectly in every natural environment… Tch!" Greenwald slammed his phone onto his seat and ordered his men, "All mobile suits and ships are to attack that mobile suit! Missiles, everything!"

"Roger!" The EA soldiers quickly got back on their feet and re-took their stations.

"Missile pods, CIWS Systems, beam cannons are all aiming at the mobile sit sir!" The EA soldier said.

"Fire!" The Captain ordered.

The three battle ships fired one after the other with missiles flying in the air and beams piercing the sky.

"Wha?!" Julius was surprised by their quick actions and quickly took evasive maneuvers.

XXX

"Captain the Ascalon is taking fire from the fleet above, just as we suspected" A man in the Tactical operator seat said.

"Thank you Gerrard" Valia said thanking him, "What about the fleet in front of us? Are they making any bold movements?"

"I'm picking up readings of Forbidden Blues, and Vortex's… They are slowly approaching" Gerrard said.

"Ok… What are the Nefarious doing currently?" Valia asked.

"They are currently placing the bombs at the located areas… It seems like they are almost done" The CIC officer said.

"Thank you Kaylee… Now it's up to Julius to buy us time."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Hey! This is ridiculous!" Julius yelled as missiles tailed him and beams whizzed by his cockpit. Luckily due to Ascalon's speed he didn't really have make any hard evading movements. However his luck soon ran out as Windams began to cut him off.<p>

"I don't know what you're doing, but you are not getting past us!" The EA soldier yelled. A squad of Windams began to blast their beams at the Ascalon.

"Eh?!" Julius panicked and disengaged the MA mode. He managed to put the shield up and the beams were deflected. "How am I supposed to do this? I don't even know how to move this thing properly!" Julius screamed.

* * *

><p>"Captain the Ascalon is being pinned down by the fleet fire as well as the surrounding mobile suits!" Kaylee said as a screen popped up in front of everyone as well as Haegis and Meria. Everyone tensed up as they saw Ascalon being pinned by multiple beams, and missiles.<p>

"Meria! How long till you're done?!" Valia asked in a very commanding voice.

"_Our mobile suits aren't fully built for underwater movement… It takes a while for even us to get around!"_ Meria shot back quite angrily at the Captain.

"Captain the Forbidden MS are quickly approaching our area!" Gerrard reported.

"I didn't want to use it this early on… but…" Valia began to contemplate and she quickly directed an order to the Combat Control Division, "Revee initiate the XS4's!"

"Roger!" Revee went onto the monitor and detonated the XS4's that were inserted into the ocean floor. The XS4's were metallic orbs which began to beep as soon as Revee detonated them.

The XS4's popped up out of the sea floor and surprised the EA soldiers.

"What the hell is this?" The EA soldier asked. The Orb then opened itself up in half and shot out smaller versions of itself.

"Crap! Everyone get away!" The EA soldier said. The Forbidden Vortex's turned around however the explosives went off. Hundreds of explosions happened around the area causing malfunctions and punctures to the underwater mobile suits

"Eh?" Julius looked at the sea and explosions from underwater caused geysers all around the fleet as well as low flying mobile suits.

"_What the?! The hell is going on?!"_ A voice rang in Julius's head. A very, very familiar voice which made Julius smile with happiness.

"Oh! Vecks you're awake! You can save me now!" Julius said very happily.

"_Of course! This is my body!" _Vecks yelled back. He looked at the surrounding area and didn't seem fazed by their situation, _"Looks like I can't take over currently…"_

"Eh?! What do you mean?!" Julius asked while flying away from the enemy.

"_Before I got this mission I read up on spilt personalities… The only time we can switch is at random… Or if one of us has a weak mind of state, more likely depression…"_ Vecks said.

"Are you kidding me?! Stress, and the fact that I might get blown to pieces isn't a weak state of mind?!" Julius screamed back.

"_Shut up! You seem pretty full of energy… Just shut up and I'll walk you through it!"_ Vecks, feeling annoyed yelled back immediately, _"Seriously… What the hell?! Can't you stay calm for a few seconds?!"_

"What?! How can I stay calm you dumbass?! This is the first time I ever been in this situation!" Julius and Vecks began having a heated argument despite what was going on around them. The two were practically killing their lungs just to yell back.

"Shut up, already!" Julius yelled.

"_I'm not the one who is going haywire you son of a bitch! Wha-?!"_ Julius yelled back but the two were suddenly in pain. The two held their heads in pain and were shaking uncontrollably.

"What?! What is this?!" Julius's mind suddenly began to feel like it was diving into something. Julius eyes opened and saw that he floating in space. Julius turned his head and saw that the Earth was right in front of him.

"What the hell just happened?" Julius asked himself as an object suddenly flew past him, "What the heck was that?!"

Julius looked down at himself and saw that he was still inside Ascalon's cockpit. However, he was not the one controlling it. Julius notices a green light coming from the left and he started to panic, but the beam was avoided quite easily.

"What the hell?" Julius said to himself. The monitor turned in a 180 and saw a battlefield. Battleships were firing at their enemies, mobile suits fighting and being destroyed. Julius looks back in front and sees Ascalon shooting down mobile suits like it was a natural action, "Is this Vecks piloting? Hey Vecks!"

"He can't hear me? Is this one of his memories?" Julius thought to himself and a voice replied to him.

"Yes… This is my memory… This was the first I was in… After the Second war, our team was deployed to clean up the rest of the opposing forces…" Vecks said, "Of course we were victorious and the opposing forces fled."

"I see… So this was your first battle… You're amazing" Julius said in awe as the enemy began to fall back, "I wish I was able to do this…"

The memory began to vanish as the memory began going white. Julius opened his eyes back to the battlefield where five missiles were incoming towards him, and three mobile suits approached from behind.

"Captain the Ascalon!" Kaylee said as the crew watched Ascalon getting pinned.

"Hey wait!" Julius exclaimed pressing the side button on the handles. Ascalon fired its head Vulcans and destroyed the incoming missiles, "Behind too right?!" Julius said. The three mobile suits fired their beam rifles and Julius easily dodged them.

"Eh? How did he?" Kaylee asked herself. The crew was also confused. A while ago Julius was getting pinned and now he was able to move the Ascalon with ease.

"Fire!" An EA soldier said. The Windams began to fire their missiles through the pods on their gliders. At least twenty missiles were locked on to Julius.

"Not today!" Julius flew backwards while firing its head Vulcans destroying all of the missiles and the explosions caused the Windams to lose sight. Suddenly five beams came piercing through the smoke getting three Windams in the chest and two on their gliders.

"What the hell?!" The EA soldier said as his mobile suit began falling into the ocean. The other three exploded in mid-air, and shocked some of the EA soldiers.

"What the hell is going on?! He was just getting pinned a while ago!" An EA soldier yelled, "Huh?!" His cockpit gave him a warning but he reacted too late as Ascalon popped through the smoke and smashed the Windams head with its shield.

"Got you!" Julius yelled. Ascalon grabbed the immobilized suit and threw it at his comrade. The two were stunned by it and Julius took the chance to fire at the two, getting a collateral kill. Julius then quickly turned Ascalon into its amphibious mode. Ascalon pointed its nose down at the ocean and splashed in.

"Damn…!" Greenwald hit his arm rest in frustration, "Tell Jorgan to send his mobile suits after that blue mobile suit!"

"Roger!" The EA soldier quickly contacted the underwater fleet, "Greenwald request aid for the unknown enemy mobile suit" The EA solider held his hand hear his headset and turned back to his Captain, "Sir, their mobile suits seems to be immobilized… All they have left are reserves for self-protection… No can do"

"Damn! We can't just wait here for it to comeback up!" Greenwald yelled scaring his crew a bit.

* * *

><p>"Tch… That Greenwald is useless… Helmsmen push forward at top speed! We're going for a direct assault!" Jorgan yelled.<p>

"Roger that!" The helmsmen replied loudly, "Full speed ahead!" The helms pushed the lever forward and the rotor on the submarine began to spin faster. The other two submarines began to follow Jorgan.

"Captain! The EA submarines have increased their speed! They're going to be here in five minutes!" Gerrard said nervously. On his radar three signals were moving closer and closer by the second.

"Meria are you guys done yet?!" Revee yelled out.

"Everything is done!" Meria said planting the last explosive onto a large sea rock. Suddenly Meria and Haegis were bombarded by missiles, "What was that?!" Meria exclaimed moving her mobile suit backwards.

The last batch of Forbidden Vortex's sortied out of the submarines. The group of mobile suits began to converge on Meria's and Haegis's position.

"Damn! Meria, they're heading out way right now!" Haegis said trying to regain balance with his mobile suit.

"I know! But I can't blow it until those subs come closer!" Meria yelled back.

The enemy mobile suits were closing in faster and they began to take out their tridents for close quarters combat.

"Hmph… You guys are… Huh?" The EA soldier looked to his left and saw Ascalon rushing towards them, "What the- Aghh!" The EA soldier grunted as Ascalon rammed right into his mobile suit.

"Take this!" Julius disengaged his MA mode and took out his beam saber which was de-activated and pressed it onto the Vortex's cockpit.

"Wait!" The EA soldier said, right before the saber activated and pierced through his cockpit. Ascalon pushed off the mobile suit and grabbed its trident. Julius swung the trident at another Vortex's head. Julius then threw it at another Vortex which was coming from behind.

"Take this!" Julius yelled transforming into its amphibious MA and fired two missiles that stuck on to the suits.

"What the hell is this?!" The EA soldier said looking at the missile. It was completely stuck on his chest. Julius detonated the missile and the two mobile suits exploded and were obliterated.

"Not done yet!" Julius began climbing back to the surface and as it bursts out from the water it fired its remaining six missiles at the battle ships above.

"Sir, missiles incoming!" An EA soldier yelled.

"What?! Evade!" Greenwald yelled.

"Can't make it in time sir!" Another soldier exclaimed. The missiles stuck themselves onto the ships and even pierced the hull of the ships.

Julius looked at the ships and did the secondary detonation. The missile expanded and the actual missile head injected itself inside the ship causing the explosions from inside the ships. The ships jumped a little from the internal explosions. Ascalon quickly submerged itself back inside the ocean causing confusion amongst the Earth Forces fleet.

"Captain Jorgan, the fleet above have been sunk! They are all abandoning ship!" An EA soldier reported to his superior.

"What!?" Jorgan yelled out as their submarines approached the sea rocks, "Damn…! Hurry up and get that ship!"

"Now…" Meria said detonating the explosives. The explosions carried quite far as the rocks began to fall down onto the submarines causing damage to their rotors. The submarines began to slow down and the body hit the sea floor causing punctures in the hull.

The alarm in the submarines began to go off as water began rushing inside. Jorgan began to sweat as there was no way to abandon their ships as the pressure alone will kill them.

"Damn… Don't you think you'll get away next time! The Earth Forces will get you someday!" Jorgan yelled as water flushed into the bridge drowning the crew.

The Earth Alliance mobile suits began to fly back from where they came, as their ships have been dealt with. Julius looked as the Windams and the new mobile suits fled the battle field. Julius took a deep breath and then slowly lost conscious.

"Hey!" Vecks said, suddenly coming into control of his body. Vecks made a small laugh and smiled, "Your first battle huh? I remember too… I was the exact same… Fainting after the first battle. You did well though Julius. Take all the time you want"

A giant black ship then emerged from the sea along with the two Nefarious's on top. Vecks turned to the ship and began flying towards it. The hangar doors began to slide open and the three mobile suits went back into their respective hangars.

* * *

><p>"Captain… What Julius was doing that time" Kaylee said. The whole crew also looked at their captain with curious faces. Revee got up from her seat and walked towards Valia.<p>

"Seems like we found something, or someone interesting." Revee said. Valia looked back at her, "I know what all of you are thinking. But… To think that Julius could replicate Vecks piloting skill…"

"I think we should send… Those two to the medical lab. Ask Rina if she can figure out anything" Revee said giving a suggestion to her Captain.

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea… But first let them rest for a while first" Valia said. Revee nodded and turned back to the crew.

"All right everyone, don't slack off yet! We're not sure if they sent out a signal before they sunk! Stay alert, got that?!" Revee yelled. Everyone replied with a loud "Yes" and got back to their station work.

* * *

><p><span><strong>PLANTs: ZAFT Space Shuttle Station<strong>

"Here is your team… You'll be sent to Orb in order to meet up with them" A man wearing a white commander's uniform stood before a young blonde haired woman. He gave her a file filled with papers. The young woman took it and placed it in her bag.

"Thank you Commander… I'll be off" The young woman saluted the commander and got on board the ship. As the doors closed, a red uniformed boy walked towards the commander.

"Commander, do you think it was a good idea to send her?" the red uniformed boy asked. The commander turned to him and nodded quickly, "She excelled in every training program we gave her… Even the new weapon system we just developed, she got top marks… Not doubt she'll make a good addition to the Raubtiers."

"If you say so commander…" the boy replied. The two men walked off and stood by the windows. The shuttle began to take off, and the two left the station.

On board the ship the young blonde haired woman sat down and pulled out the file the commander gave her.

"_Raubtier, huh? I'm piloting the El Cid as well… The only other Gundam operator… Vecks Atorion…"_ the young woman quickly closed the file and clenched her fist, _"Let's see how good you really are!"_

END

* * *

><p>ED: Koishitkute: Koda Kumi<p>

* * *

><p>Thank you guys for reading! I know this was a little short, and I apologize. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and sorry for the late update! Please make sure to leave a review!<p> 


	4. PHASE-IV: SAME STORY, DIFFERENT SIDES

機動戦士

**ガンダム **SEED

HELIOS

Hey guys its AurelianSkyse here! Welcome back to another chapter of Gundam SEED Blitzkrieg! Thank you guys so much for reading my fiction! Please enjoy!

I do not own the Gundam franchise in anyway. All rights go to Sunrise, and the creator Tomino Yoshiyuki, as well as Mitsuo Fukuda and his wife for the series Gundam SEED/Destiny.

I do not own any songs that are mentioned in this story. All rights go to their respective artists/idols as well as their companies.

* * *

><p>OP: One More Kiss: Gackt<p>

* * *

><p><span>PHASE-IV: SAME STORY, DIFFERENT SIDES<span>

"What do you think of this?" A man in an Earth Alliance General uniform sat at a round table with other high ranking officers. Above him was a large screen showing Ascalon during the Orenstein incident. The officers began talking amongst each other, and one man stood up.

"General Wrightburn, we have seen this picture many times. It was already been dismissed as an act of terrorism by extremist… Unless you have some new information about them, we are uninterested" Another General spoke, and his nametag shows, General Ahlstrom.

"Hmph… Of course I have new information…" Wrightburn ejected the current data chip and inserted a new one, "This footage was captured by an EA soldier during their pursuit of these _Terrorists"_

The screen showed from an EA pilot's point of view, Ascalon firing its missiles at the battleships. The missiles inject themselves into the ship and exploded. The pilot who was on the ship during the time was blown off the ship and landed in the water, soon to be picked up by his fellow pilot's.

"So? What kind of proof does this show?" Ahlstrom asked placing his hand on his chin. The others seemed a little confused as well. Wrightburn smirked and gave a signal to the soldier on the screen controls. The man nodded and began to rewind the footage.

The Generals began to get a little bit interested as they all sat up from their seats. The screen then stopped at the point where the missiles were about to inject themselves into the ship. The soldier then double tapped on the missile and zoomed in.

"Clear up the zoom" Wrightburn said. The soldier quickly began to clear up the picture and rendered it clear. The missile had a small imprint of the ZAFT emblem, and the General reacted heavily to it.

"Hey, what is this?" A general asked. The room began to get noisy and Ahlstrom stood and banged the table causing everyone to quiet down.

"Everyone please calm down. Of course we are all bewildered by this sudden change of events. However, we must be calm." Ahlstrom said. The Generals quieted down and nodded their heads. "Wrightburn I see that you have done extensive analysis of this. However, it's normal for terrorists in General to have weapons of a lot of countries."

"I know that General Ahlstrom, but my intelligence bureau back in the States have studied ZAFT weaponry for a long time. Every weapon that ZAFT has made our military knows about it. However this certain missile was not in our data base" Wrightburn said, and another General stood immediately upon hearing this.

"General Wrightburn, we have not heard anything about this study of ZAFT weaponry! In accordance to technological advancement for the EA, all countries are to share these new studies, and then are deemed allowed for production or not."

"I'm telling you this now aren't I, General Harrington?" Wrightburn said with a dirty smile on his face. The others Generals also gave Wrightburn stares of anger. Ahlstrom sighed and spoke out, "What do you suggest we do, Wrightburn?"

"Well of course your argument General Ahlstrom is clearly logical… I suggest we hold a talk between the PLANT Supreme Council, The Earth Alliance, and the Orb Union." Ahlstrom suggested. Nobody really gave a big reaction, as it is a normal solution to this problem.

"Hm… I understand. I will talk to the leaders of those nations, and set a date for this meeting… Is this good enough Wrightburn?" Ahlstrom asked.

"Couldn't ask for more, Ahlstrom…" Wrightburn said walking back with a smirk.

* * *

><p>"Captain Valia… We got an encrypted message from the PLANTs… I'm sending it to you right now" Revee said swiping the message over to Valia.<p>

"Thank you" Valia said looking at the message, "Seriously… This people are telling us to travel insane distances…" Valia said sighing and swiping the message away.

"What was the message about Captain?" Kaylee asked standing up from her seat, "Where are we…" Kaylee stopped to stretch her body, "Going now?"

"Were going to Orb…" Valia asked, shocking her crew.

"Hey, hey! Orb?! That's way too far… There's no way we'll get there without any supplies along the way." Gerrard complained slouching onto his seat.

"No not really… They're sending us a supply drop around the Indian Ocean… They're sending us the coordinates tomorrow… For now we head to Orb" Valia said. The crew immediately sighed, and the helmsman walked up to the Captain.

"Captain, how do you want us to go about getting to the Orb Union? There are many ways, but most of them involve territory of the Earth Alliance." The helmsman said giving Valia a layout of multiple routes.

Valia looked at all the possible routes to Orb, she pointed out to Russia. On the map shows multiple ZAFT bases in Russia.

"If we head to Russia we should be safe… Actually why don't we send a couple of pilots to Orb from Russia?" Valia suggested, "What do you think Revee?"

"Hmm…." Revee thought for a quick second and asked, "How do you want to do it though?"

"Well… As you already know, Russia has multiple ZAFT bases due to wanting PLANTs help rather than the EA… due to their… Previous actions in Europe. We can lay rest there and send a team to Orb. Regarding the supply drop, we can easily get some supplies from the ZAFT bases in Russia" Valia send pressing and dragging two routes from their current location to Russia, and their expected location to Orb.

"I see… I think it's probably the best option for us… We have to lay low, especially now because of the EA. I'll send a message back to tell them about the supply drop…" Revee said turning back to her station, though she quickly stopped and turned around again, "Who do you plan on sending to Orb?"

"Don't worry, I'll personally tell them…" Valia said, and Revee nodded in place of a reply. "Naylon set a course for Russia, going through Estonia… Hopefully they'll let us pass without any quarrels"

"Yes ma'am!" Naylon replied and got back onto his seat. He began typing in coordinates and setting a course for Russia through Estonia. The ship began to lower into the water and began to sail for Estonia.

* * *

><p>"Good work, newbie!" Haegis said happily walking up to Vecks and slapping his back hard, "Hmm? Whats with the mean face?"<p>

"Julius isn't here right now… I'm currently Vecks…" Vecks said with an emotionless face. Haegis suddenly froze with a nervous smile.

"S-Sorry…" Haegis stuttered slowly backing away from the emotionless boy, _"Yeesh! What a big difference in atmosphere… Despite having the same body…"_

"Vecks good to have you back. Nice job out there" Meria said walking up to Vecks. Vecks looked at her peculiarly, and sighed.

"Meria just so you know… That wasn't me piloting it. It was Julius… I know that you know it was him. There is no use denying it" Vecks said patting her on the shoulder. Though Meria looked angry and grabbed his arm.

"There was no way that could have been him… He moved the exact same way as you did!" Meria yelled. Vecks gave no reaction, instead he just sighed and forcefully pulled his arm away.

"There are people who can do the same things as me… Julius is no exception. He has my body, mind, and memories… It's not surprising that he pilots like me. There is no use denying it" Vecks said walking away.

"Don't screw around with me! I won't accept it!" Meria ran back towards Julius grabbing his arm again, "Nonetheless he is a fake! It wasn't him it was you! If it wasn't for your memories or training he wouldn't have been able to pull that off!"

"Enough… We have no right to say what he can and can't do… We have one body and two minds. To different mind sets have different capabilities…" Vecks said shaking her off again, "Now if you'll excuse me…"

"Wait!" Meria said but she was interrupted by Rina whom stood between the two.

"Sorry Meria… I need to talk to Vecks. You should cool down, understood?" Rina said looking at Meria with stern eyes. Meria stood at attention closing her eyes.

"Yes... I understand…" Meria said as Rina walked away and towards Vecks, "This is ridiculous" Meria muttered under her breath walking back to her machine.

"Vecks, hold on a second! I need to talk to you!" Rina ran in front of Vecks who began to speedily walk after Meria's persistence. Vecks stopped his footsteps as Rina stood in front of him.

Vecks sighed, "What do you need, Rina? It better be urgent"

"Don't worry! Hurry and follow me!" Rina said grabbing Vecks hand dragging him down to the medical laboratory. The two arrived at the medical laboratory where Captain Valia was standing.

Vecks expression changed as he saw the Captain waiting for them.

"Rina, are you sure this thing will work?" Valia asked.

"Yes… Though it is a prototype so it might not function well all the time. ZAFT is currently making something similar to this, which is how I got the idea for it." Rina said entering a code. A hidden contraption slid down from the wall and Rina placed her hand on a scanner. The door lit green and Rina pulled it open.

Rina took out a circular object and placed onto Vecks hand.

"Vecks put that anywhere on your head… Until you feel comfortable" Rina said going onto her computer.

Vecks looked a little nervous but did as he was told. He placed the device near his temple. The device lit green and Vecks felt a painful sting into his head.

"Ugh!" Vecks groaned as began holding his head in pain.

"Vecks whats wrong?!" Valia said worriedly holding onto her junior. Rina began typing as quickly as she can. On the computer were a bunch of codes and wave lengths which she was trying to pair up.

"I did it!" Rina said holding both her fists high in happiness. Vecks slowly began to recover from the pain, he looked at Rina angrily.

"What the hell was that?!" Vecks angrily said holding his head.

"Julius-kun can you hear me?" Rina indirectly asked Vecks. Vecks looked at Rina with a confused face but then a voice was heard suddenly.

"Is she talking to me?" Julius asked. Vecks eyes widened and so did Valia.

"We can hear him?!" Valia said with a surprised expression.

"Eh?! You guys can hear me? Amazing!" Julius said with a happy voice.

"This way we can speak to either one of you without one of you switching out. I can also patch an extra communicator during combat." Rina said.

"How is this possible?" Valia asked.

"Well… ZAFT was currently creating a device where teammates can respond to one another via mind communications. By utilizing and finding similar mind wave lengths, the communication comes in much faster and easier. I just did some tinkering with the device, and here it is" Rina said giving a thorough explanation.

"Heh? I didn't know ZAFT were beginning to make those things…" Valia said taking a closer look at the device.

"Can you please not come that close to me?" Vecks asked pushing his Captain away.

"Well, while we're at it… Julius how are you feeling? Of course I mean after that battle" Rina asked.

"Huh? Well… I still feel a little woozy. I just woke up actually" Julius said.

"I see… Then I won't bother you guys anymore. It would be good to get some rest Vecks" Rina said going back to her desk.

"Huh? But I feel completely fine" Vecks said.

Rina shook her head, "Vecks if you hadn't noticed, you and Julius switch out whenever one's mind is tired. While you're tired Julius is full of energy, however you still have one body." Rina turned her computer monitor towards Vecks, "Your body is currently working way too much. Sooner or later your body will fail to respond to you due to lack of rest."

Vecks looked at his hands and nodded, "Your right… I guess I should get some rest" Vecks bowed in thanks for Rina and began to walk away, "Excuse me Captain"

"Yes, take it easy" Captain Valia said and she saw off Vecks. She turned back to Rina and gave her a worrisome look, "Rina do you know anything about?"

"No…" Rina quickly answered, "I've never seen that sort of thing happen before. All we can do now is observe those two. Gaining skills from memories is something unheard of"

"I see… Then can I count on you to keep a watch on them?" Valia asked.

"Of course" Rina said smiling.

* * *

><p>Vecks went back into his room and took of his ZAFT uniform. He lazily threw his clothe on top of his chair and fell onto his bed.<p>

"Heh… I never noticed that my body as this tired… I can barely move my fingers…" Vecks said. He tried to move his fingers but they were only twitching. Vecks then heard Julius speaking to him.

"Sorry about that… I feel like that was my fault…" Julius said to him feeling guilty. Though Vecks was quite surprised that he sincerely apologized.

Vecks gave a quick smile, "Don't worry it's not your fault… Honestly if you hadn't gone out… This ship would probably be stuck in the ocean for good…"

"Huh? I didn't do that much… I think we were just lucky…" Julius honestly admitted. Vecks smiled once more and let out a small laugh, "Eh? Is something funny?"

"No, no… I'm surprised that's all" Vecks said.

"Surprised about what?" Julius asked.

"Well… People always thinks that winning in a battle takes the pilots skill and tactics. Which is true to a certain point. Anybody who's been in a battle is always scared of dying, whether or not he or she survived it once, twice, ten, or 20 times." Vecks said, "Luck is always something that we soldiers rely on… You'll never know when a stray bullet will hit your head…"

"I guess… You can't say anything about war unless you've experienced it huh?" Julius asked. Vecks nodded and managed to somehow clench his fists.

"Yeah… Yet people spout all they want thinking they know everything. Disregarding the truth simply because they don't want to admit they're wrong, and thinking that it's not true" Vecks voice became angrier and angrier as they spoke.

"Vecks… I think you should get some rest now... Sorry for bringing this up" Julius said feeling remorseful. Vecks shook his head.

"Don't worry… It's not your fault… I just got a little emotional, that's all" Vecks said as his eyes began to become heavier, "I'll just got to sleep…"

* * *

><p><strong>The Next Day<strong>

* * *

><p>Vecks opened his eyes and slowly rose from his bed. He noticed that this time he was in control of his body.<p>

"Julius you there?" Vecks asked with a drowsy voice. He didn't hear an answer, "Still resting huh? So if were both resting, the person currently in control stays in control… That's good to know" Vecks slid off his bed and went into his closet and wore his uniform. He picked up his uniform from yesterday and began to walk down the hall.

"What time is it right now?" Vecks asked looking at his watch. The time was currently 7:02 A.M. Vecks looked around and noticed that people were still sleeping and or waking up. He noticed Haegis walking down the hallway towards the intersection he was heading to, "Morning Haegis"

"Huh? Oh! Good morning!" Haegis happily replied running towards his friend, "Just woke up huh?"

"Yeah… My body is feeling much better as well" Vecks said moving is hand, and arms easily, "Did the Captain tell you?"

"Hmm? Ah… About the whole sci-fi tech gear thingy on your head? Yeah!" Haegis said explaining the device rather childishly.

"Don't put it like that… Makes me feel like a dumbass just wearing it" Vecks bluntly admitted, though the device was hardly noticeable as his hair managed to cover it, "Anyways, why are you up? You don't start work until 1200 hours"

"Eh? Didn't you hear? There has been a change of plans." Haegis said slightly surprising Vecks.

The two headed down to the laundry room where Vecks threw his used uniform along with other personnel clothes. The two then proceeded to the cafeteria to have breakfast.

"Thank you"

"Thank you Linda!"

The two said thanks to the cafeteria lady as they walked towards an empty table. They set down their meals and Haegis began to explain the situation to him.

"So…" Haegis quickly interrupted himself as he stuffed a whole piece of a sunny side egg into his mouth. Vecks sighed and rubbed his forehead looking at Haegis eating like a child, "Our ship is going through Estonia into our ZAFT base in Russia"

"Eh? Why are we going to Russia?" Vecks asked, quickly taking a drink of his water. Haegis poked his fork into his breakfast sausage and placed it in his mouth, leaving Vecks unanswered for a few seconds.

"Apparently… We're getting out new pilot for El Cid, as well as supplies. Though it would be a death wish for us to go all the way to Orb." Haegis said continuing to eat.

"Going to Orb in our condition and supplies… Yeah you're right, it would be a death wish." Vecks agreed, cutting his food with his knife, "So then why are we going to Russia?"

"Were sending a few of us to Orb to get the pilot, as well as supplies. Don't ask about getting supplies from the Russian bases. There already having it tough. Some terrorists attack have been striking our bases recently" Haegis said finishing his meal.

"Eh? Recently? I never heard of this" Vecks said placed his food into his mouth.

"Of course… It only happened a few hours ago…" Haegis said, making Vecks pull away from his food.

"A few hours ago?" Vecks said in a rather surprising tone.

"Yeah… The Earth Alliance have been going on about the current terrorist attacks in Germany… Using that as an excuse, extremists have been attack our bases world-wide" Haegis added drinking his apple juice, "Not only that… Our ship can't dock in the base since our ship has been identified by the EA. I'm pretty sure you know why we have to go to Orb now right?"

Vecks nodded, "Yeah… Did the Captain already decide who' going?"

"Hm? Yeah. I'm one of them. It's a group of five… Though I overheard Revee choosing you as well." Haegis said picking up his tray, "To be honest, if you were there I would feel a lot less tense"

Vecks smiled a bit as his friend placed his tray onto a stack of trays. Haegis turned around and waved back at him, "See you later Vecks, you too Julius. If you can hear me" Haegis left the room and Vecks made a heavy sigh.

Vecks finished up his breakfast and placed his tray on top of Haegis's. As he was leaving the room, he accidently bumped into someone. Vecks quickly regained his footing and bowed in apology immediately.

"Sorry ma'am" Vecks said bowing towards Revee whom just waved it off.

"No need to apologize Vecks… Though I can see your observations skills haven't declined" Revee said in a rather impressed and relived expression. As Vecks bowed again to excuse himself, Revee called out to him once more.

"Vecks I'm going to need to talk to you later" Revee said stopping Vecks in his footsteps.

Vecks turned his head around only slightly and replied back, "Is it about me going to retrieve the new pilot and the supplies?"

Revee eyes widened only a slight bit as she sighed. She scratched her head and her face gave Vecks the impression that she somewhat expected it.

"Did Haegis tell you?" Revee asked. Vecks thought for a quick second, and without hesitation.

"Yes" Vecks quickly said.

"I knew it… Well, don't worry it will be a few days before we get to Russia. You can prepare your belongings if you want." Revee said walking into the cafeteria, but she quickly turned on her heels, "Ah right… Haegis also told you about the extremists correct?"

"Yes ma'am, what about them?"

"When we get into Estonia there will be no guarantee that we will not be attacked. I want you to stay on guard ok?" Revee said with a smile.

"I understand ma'am… Please excuse me" Vecks stood at attention and saluted his superior officer. He quickly turned on his heels and began to walk away.

* * *

><p>Vecks began to make his way to the hangar. Once again Haegis and Vecks crossed paths.<p>

"Oh Vecks good timing, there's something I need to show you" Haegis said quickly running off.

"Hey wait!" Vecks said suddenly caught off guard. He turned to Haegis and began following him. He caught up with Haegis and the two stopped at the lounge, "Whats going on?" Vecks said as a bunch of the ship's crew were crowding around the TV. A crewmate turned around to Vecks explaining the situation.

"Ah, Vecks. You didn't hear huh?" The crewman said, "Apparently extremist are attacking countries around Europe. ZAFT bases are being harassed constantly."

"Yeah I heard… But whats with the giant crowd?" Vecks said trying to get a peek while tippy toeing.

"Yeah… Apparently these extremists are taking it to another level. Apparently most of them are Pro-Blue Cosmos. After our ships was photographed by the EA, the Generals are speculating that it's a ZAFT ship, though no proof has been shown yet, these guys took that chance. So far bases in Europe have been attacked. Whats worse Estonia is also having a bit of a revolution there…" the crewman said sighing.

"What do you mean?" Vecks asked.

"Well you already know that Estonia along with the eastern European countries are mostly neutral. After the whole Logos incident. Even still their mobile suits and armed forces are supplied by ZAFT. Now the extremist are talking about Estonia is a PLANTs supporter and they've began to attack their military bases as well. Just recently a bomb went off in an Estonian military base, people are saying that soldiers are also taking part in it" the crewman finished and Vecks gave a sour look.

"It's almost like a revolution… huh…" Vecks said to himself, "Then about us crossing over to Russia? Won't that be difficult?"

"Yeah… I think we're probably going to go around Estonia… Between Finland and Estonia. However there's been no update on the path were taking" The crewman said.

Just as he finished talking, Valia spoke through the PA system.

"_All crewmen please report to the hangar. I repeat all crewmen report to the hangar" _

"I wonder whats going on?" Haegis wondered. People in the lounge began o leave and make their way to the hangar, "Come on Vecks let's go"

Vecks nodded and turned around the TV. He saw fire around an Estonian military base. Extremist throwing Molotov's at military trucks. Mobile suits were lined up in front of the military base with people climbing atop. Tear gas was being thrown by the soldiers, and riot soldiers also held the front.

"What the hell is going on?" Julius said.

"You're awake huh?" Vecks said. Vecks could feel the fear and terror of Julius, "Extremists… Pro-Blue Cosmos and Pro-Logos. They're attacking any country with ZAFT bases and or military tech… All because of a speculation"

"Eh? Why doesn't military do anything?" Julius asked. Vecks sighed heavily and was in a little disbelief at his question.

"What can a military do to their own people? Military is used overseas as a fighting force, but back in their own country is for self-defence of its people, and country. If the military does anything to the civilians, it would be their fault, not them…" Vecks thoroughly explained it to Julius, "Well we have to go to the hangar… Captain Valia has something to say…" Vecks left the room and as they left the TV shown had a little caption on the bottom left saying "Approx. 200 soldiers killed in Estonian military bombing. Pilots of ZAFT mobile suits being targeted and five military pilots murdered on the streets"

* * *

><p>"As you all know extremist in Europe, Asia, Oceania, Africa, South, Central, and North America have been attacking ZAFT bases. Estonia is no exception as they use our mobile suits. The Supreme Council have issued orders to all ZAFT bases, forces, and we are no exception." Valia said and the crewmen began to look a little worried, "Our mission going to Orb is on a hold."<p>

"Eh? Why?"

Everyone began to gossip with another, confused with the situation.

"Quiet down!" Revee ordered, and everyone immediately silenced their mouths. All of them again faced the Captain.

"Some ZAFT intelligence operators were quickly deployed into Estonia and have found out that extremists within the military have given the extremists ZAFT made weapons. If they were to be used against Estonia and or any other countries, the EA will act upon this. Which is why our new orders are to dispose of those mobile suits and weapons…" Valia said and everyone once again started to talk.

"Captain! How are we going to do that? Our ship and mobile suits have already been identified by the EA. If they saw us destroying our mobile suits wouldn't they suspect something?" a crewmen asked.

Captain Valia nodded at assumption, "You are correct… Which is why we are not deploying as a mobile suit team. Our ships will be docking in between Finland and Estonia within ten hours. Three fire teams are to be mobilized and deployed in Estonia. The mission as I said before is to dispose of any and all ZAFT mobile suits and weapons… We will continue briefing in eight hours… Get some rest, food, and anything else before 2400 hours. Dismissed!" Valia yelled and everyone began to leave.

"Hey… You aren't going to be using mobile suits?" Julius asked.

"Yeah… Didn't you hear? We'll probably be going in as civilians and see if can't infiltrate their base of operations… If they even have one…" Vecks said walking back up the hallways, "Well… If we're lucky… We might be able to find some EA mobile suits as well…"

"What do you mean?" Julius asked. Vecks walked through a black sliding door and the lights in the hallway were red. Julius noticed that some people were also going the same way as him. Vecks entered through another door and a huge armoury of various assault rifles, submachine guns, pistols, and sniper rifles, "Hey… What the hell?" Julius said.

Vecks took an assault rifle and began to do his safety checks such as seeing if anything was in the chamber. After cocking the gun he took aim at the floor and click sound was heard, Vecks then switched on its safety.

"What was that for?" Julius asked.

"Safety procedures for firearms..." Vecks said walking over to a large table where ammo was neatly placed out. Vecks began to fill his magazines with bullets and took a bullet proof vest with him. He also took a pistol with him, and left the armoury.

Back in Vecks room he laid out all of his weapons and looked at them carefully. Vecks placed his pistol on his desk along with his holster. He didn't have any explosive grenades but instead had non-lethal grenades such as flash bangs and tear gas. He placed all of his supplies neatly on his desk and sat down on his bed sighing.

"You're quite specific with your organization…" Julius said.

"Being organized with your weapons means that you're able to use them without the least bit of trouble…" Vecks said, "Julius are you going to be okay?"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Julius asked.

"When we go to Estonia there is no guarantee that we will not get into a fire fight… I will be killing if I have to, I'm just not sure if you'll be able to handle it…" Vecks said laying down on his bed. What Vecks said worried Julius quite a bit as he had never seen anyone shoot somebody, let alone a dead body.

"I really don't have a choice though…" Julius said with a sad tone. Vecks knew it as well, but as long he knows what's he getting into, that's all he could ask for.

* * *

><p><strong>2200 Hours<strong>

* * *

><p>Thirty five people were standing in the hangar. Most of them we're wearing military scuba gear while the others were wearing green pilot suits with bullet proof vests and tactical vests on top. Captain Valia stood before them once more and began to brief them.<p>

"ZAFT intelligence have given us new info about the extremist whereabouts. They currently holed up near Maardu close to the capital city. Bravo team is to set up an observation point for Charlie and give them supporting fire in case things go south. Echo team will provide an extraction point for Charlie and cover them while they escape. Bravo team's extraction point should be exactly where you came in… Charlie team you already know your role, rules of engagement… crew expendable. Dismissed!" Valia yelled and everyone began to make their final checks. Vecks check his assault rifle one more time as Haegis and Meria walked up to him.

"Yo, Vecks, be safe out there. Don't worry I'll secure a good spot for you… You should be worrying about Meria though, Hahaha! OW!" Haegis laughed until he was karate chopped in the head by Meria.

"Shut up…" Meria said annoyingly, "Well don't worry about it. We've all done this before… Though I don't how long it's been…" Meria said. Haegis sneakily poked into her sentence.

"Told ya…" Haegis whispered and again was karate chopped by Meria, "OWWWW!"

"I hope you get shot…" Meria said.

"Hey! You don't have to be so mean about it! Come on!" Haegis was saddened by Meria's remark and began bothering her for forgiveness.

* * *

><p>"All right we're all good!" a crewmen said. Three boats were lined up as people began to get in. Echo team shared two boats one for themselves and one more extraction. Charlie and Echo team shared one boat as Charlie would be too far away after the mission.<p>

"Everyone good luck!" Valia said as the boats started up and began to go off into the ocean, "Be careful"

"Hey Haegis this is where we spilt up" Meria said over the radio. She also gave a wave at him and Haegis nodded.

"_Roger that splitting now, good luck and stay safe"_ Haegis replied as his boat began to make a sharp left. Meria stopped waving and replied, "Roger that, you too… Meria out"

Meria's boat stopped midway near land and turned to Vecks.

"Vecks this is your stop… You already know here you're headed right?" Meria asked. Vecks nodded as he placed the mouthpiece of the rebreather into his mouth. His team sat on the edge of the boat and flipping backwards into the ocean.

* * *

><p>Vecks and his team slowly surfaced and Vecks had his rifle pointed in front and his team covered the other sides. They approached the beach and began to take off their scuba gear and began to make their way up toward the mission location.<p>

Meria's team had just got off the boat and they began to make their way to their observation point. Meria and her team reach their destination quite quickly as there were no roads and towns to slow them down. Two of her teammates took off a large gym bag and began to take out part of a sniper rifle. The two began to assemble them and once they were done they popped out the bipods and got into their position. Meria brought up her radio and began to talk to Vecks.

"Vecks did you get into your position yet?" Meria asked.

"_Yeah… We're near the left of the base where a stack of barrels are… Do you seem them?"_ Vecks asked. Meria brought up a pair of binoculars and moved to her left. She saw some barrels and quickly replied.

"Yeah I see them… We're beginning the mission… Snipers get ready for targets marked by Vecks… Understood?" Meria asked and the two replied, "Yes"

"All right Vecks… Mission start" Meria said.

"_Roger…"_ Vecks replied and they cut their comms.

Back with Vecks they were hiding behind bushes and tree trunks. Vecks and his team began to put on silencers onto their weapons. Vecks gave a thumbs up to his team and they did the exact same. He nodded and made a knife hand gesturing to move forward. The team began to quietly move through the bushes, suddenly Vecks made a gesture to stop.

Vecks peered through the bushes as he saw a couple of extremists guarding a person. The person was wearing a cloak covering his appearance. Another man came out of the building and shook hands with the cloaked stranger. Vecks took out a small circular device and threw it over the bushes landing near one of the guard's foot. Vecks took out his POD and the device began to pick up their voices, he quickly linked the sound from his device to his earpiece and began to listen to their conversation.

"**Glad you could come Sir, we've done exactly what you wanted. We have a bunch of ZAFT weapons and mobile suits stored…"** The man said.

"**Good… I want you to continue as you are told… There will be new orders later this week. Lay low or now, understood?"** The cloaked man said.

**Yes! Of course!"** The extremist replied.

"**All right. I will be taking my leave now… You can proceed with your tasks."**The cloaked man waved good-bye to the extremists and turned back with his guards following him.

Vecks stopped the recording and began to scan the cloaked man's voice. Of course the device can't actually pin point the voice as some people would have the same sounding voice. More than a thousand peoples name showed up. Vecks refined the search by adding "people of interest". The list was cut down to forty and Vecks quickly scanned for any interesting people.

"I see…" Vecks said de-activating his POD device. He quickly contacted Meria, "Meria do you read me?'

"_Yes I do… Whats wrong? You haven't moved in yet…"_ Meria replied.

"We might have a problem on our hands…"

"_What is it?"_

"Did you see the cloaked man speaking to one of the extremists?" Vecks asked. Meria thought for a few seconds and remembered seeing him.

"_Yeah I do… What about him? Did you record their conversation or something?"_ Meria asked with a spark of interest.

"I did… I also did a voice recognition scan… I only got it down to forty people despite the refined filter. However I picked up something quite troubling…" Vecks said and he heard footsteps coming closer to him. He took a peek through the bushes and saw one of the extremist coming over.

"Hey! Chris I'm going to take a piss" the extremist announced.

"Alright" His partner replied waving him off.

"_Seriously? A piss? Hell no"_ Vecks thought to himself forgetting to tell Meria the info. Vecks was a little more worried about a man pissing on him, "Hold on a second"

Vecks crouched behind the bushes and took out a combat knife. His teammates readied their guns if anything else were to happen.

"All right…" The extremist stopped by the bushes and began to unzip his pants.

"_You ain't pissing on me today"_ Vecks said thrusting his knife upwards towards the extremists chin. Vecks covered his mouth and flipped him over into the bushes. Vecks took out his knife and looked calm as the solider began to spit out blood from his mouth. Vecks then quickly took out his silenced pistol and shot him in the head, "Better not to let him suffer"

His teammates looked in fear as Vecks was completely calm killing another human being.

"_Y-You… You killed him…."_ Julius said speaking to Vecks. Vecks could feel his voice stutter and his emotions were scattered, _"How can you be so calm?"_

"_I've seen death, the causes of death, and the reasons of death… I've done the same… Julius I'll tell you something right now…"_ Vecks began to rise from the bushes slowly and he quickly talked to Meria, "That man was recognized by the device as a high ranking general of the EA…"

"_What?!"_ Meria said, _"Are you sure?!"_

"Yeah I'm sure…" Vecks said taking out his pistol, _"Julius… People sometimes fight wars for the same reason. There is no good guy in war, because at the end of the day you are the one killing those who are fighting for the same reasons as you. One person shoots a person because he or she wants to protect his/her country and loved ones. The person takes the bullet because he or she is protecting his/her country and loved ones. Same story different sides… I am no exception"_

Vecks took aim at one of the extremists with a dead expression and continued to speak with Julius, _"The man I just killed is part of a family, he could've had a wife a child, he probably wasn't married or he could have been engaged. We don't think of these things… Why?"_

The extremist felt something bad and turned into the direction of Vecks.

"_Because it was him or me. It was either him or me to live on in the present. I decided it would be me. I'm pretty sure he wanted to live on but so did I, but only one could survive… Same story different sides… Remember that Julius"_ Vecks pulled the trigger and shot the extremist right in between the eyes.

"_I won't accept that…!"_ Julius uttered.

* * *

><p>END<p>

* * *

><p>ED: Koishitkute Koda Kumi<p>

(Note: He only wanted to take a piss man! WHY?! I ain't his fault that he had to go! So remember guys if you have to take a piss in a middle of a war… Don't piss on a bush or you'll be stabbed Words of Wisdom)

Hey guys hope you enjoyed that little chapter! Sorry for the late update! Been busy with work, and honestly a cooks life isn't an easy one with almost no holidays… All right see you guys later! Peace Out!


	5. PHASE-V: A NEW THREAT

機動戦士

**ガンダム **SEED

HELIOS

I do not own the Gundam franchise in anyway. All rights go to Sunrise, and the creator Tomino Yoshiyuki, as well as Mitsuo Fukuda and his wife for the series Gundam SEED/Destiny.

I do not own any songs that are mentioned in this story. All rights go to their respective artists/idols as well as their companies.

XXX

OP: One More Kiss: Gackt

XXX

**PHASE V: A New Threat**

"The area is clear… You three move up cautiously. Don't know how many of them there are" Vecks said moving near the house. The other three also began to creep up to the house. Two members slowly approached a single window and looked inside.

"Vecks… There are three people inside the house currently… One is moving towards the exit" a woman member said.

"Roger that… You with me" Vecks said as him and his partner moved to the side of the door, "You take the guy coming out I'll take care of the other two"

"Ok…" the member said as they heard the door knob being grabbed from the other side. The door opened and the extremist walked out noticing his friend dead with blood surrounding his head. Vecks partner immediately grabbed him, covered his mouth and stabbed his neck and dragging him back.

"What was that?" the extremist said turning around. Vecks took out his silenced pistol and fired two shots at the two extremists head. The two drop onto the floor lifelessly.

"Check the other windows… Anybody else?" Vecks asked.

"No… Looks this floor is clear… We're coming back to you" the woman soldier said. The two and Vecks partner regrouped inside the house. They began searching the area for any kind of info related to this extremist group. One of the team members went down into the basement cautiously and found a cellar door covered with hay.

"Sir… You might want to take a look at this…"the soldier said removing the hay and opening the cellar door. Vecks looked down and saw a metal flooring. Vecks dropped down holding his rifle out as he beckoned the others to drop. His three teammates dropped down covering their blind spots.

"Meria… We've located a different area of the extremist's base. Seems to be a weapon store, however…" Vecks said as he moved closer to another door.

"_However?"_ Meria asked.

Vecks walked through the door and a wide open space was standing before him. Twenty or more ZAFT and Earth Forces Mobile Suits. Battleships, Destroyers, and even a MS Carrier. Beam rifles, bazookas, machine guns, and other weapons for MS as well as foot soldiers.

"These guys are no joke. They have state of the art weapons of the Earth Forces, and some ZAFT MS as stated in the report. Even beam weaponry current military are using. Almost seems more like a private military then an extremist group…" Vecks said. He took out his POD and began getting photos for intelligence. He took a glance down and saw that there were too many people for them to take out, "Also there's quite a bit of foot soldiers in here… Were probably going to get into a firefight, but with only four people… It might be a problem…"

Julius looking around in Vecks vision saw a couple of guards coming in through somewhere, "Vecks… I think there's an opening there somewhere… The water looks like its leading somewhere else as well"

Vecks took attention to this and turned his head to the right. Looking at the water flowing outwards somewhere, Julius suddenly spoke in his mind.

"Ah, I got an idea. Vecks can you make contact with Haegis?" Julius asked.

"Yeah but why?" Vecks asked. He thought to himself for a few seconds and smiled, "I see what you're doing Julius, not half bad…"

"Meria can you send me a copy of the operation map?" Vecks asked getting out his POD.

"_Yeah no problem…"_ Meria replied.

Vecks POD got a prompt on a new message, and he gave the ok. Placing the POD down a 3D holographic map was projected out. Vecks zoomed out of the map and got a bird's eye view of their location.

"So this is where we landed…" Vecks said to himself, "Haegis can you send me your location?"

"_Eh? Well yeah… but why?"_ Haegis asked.

"Don't worry about it… Got a quick way we can finish this mission…"

**Ten Minutes Later…**

"Hey I heard that you're unit along with another is going to Russia… That true?" An extremist asked his fire partner.

"Yeah… Though I think its bit of a far stretch though in my opinion… I mean Russia has probably one of the most heavily defended bases… I don't think we can attack the bases as easily as the others…" The extremist replied with a sigh.

*Ping*

"Did you hear that?" The extremist asked. They continued to hear pings, not only them, their friends also heard weird sounds. One of the extremists took out a walkie-talkie and began speaking to one of his members.

"Hey Kyle is there something going on out there? There seems to be a lot of noise in here…" The extremist said. After a minute Kyle did not answer, "Hey! Kyle? I swear to god if you're sleeping I'll smack you!"

Outside a cave entrance to the base was shown. A group of about seven extremist lied dead on the ground. Also, the man called "Kyle" was also on the ground with his neck slit. Haegis stood over the dead body and smiled.

"Smack him? Well it won't wake up this time…" Haegis contacted Vecks, "It's all good… Let us get into cover first though, okay?"

"… … _Roger that…"_ Vecks replied.

XXX

"_Okay we're good Vecks… Blow it"_

"Got it…" Vecks held out his POD and pressed a button that said detonate, and a high pitch sound resonated from the button.

*BOOM*

The cave walls began to crumble as explosion were set off. Rocks began falling onto machines and the mobile suits. The extremists who were caught off guard began to panic and we're running around in confusion. Vecks took the opportunity, him and his team began running down the stairs picking off one by one the confused extremists.

"You with me! You two plant those PETN's onto those mobile suits!" Vecks ordered. Him and his partner began to take cover and fired at the panicking extremists. The other two began planting the explosives onto the mobile suits, "All right! You two cover us! We'll get the other side!"

Vecks and his partner began to run towards the mobile suits planting the explosives as fast as they could. After planting the explosives he ran back to his two other teammates.

"All right everything is good! Let's go now!" Vecks said as another explosion occurred, "Crap!"

The explosion was set off near one of the explosives that Vecks had planted. A larger explosion occurred and it was causing a chain reaction.

"We're going now!" Vecks yelled as he and his team began sprinting for the cave exit, "Meria we're leaving now! Haegis get the extraction point ready!"

"_Roger that!"_ The two replied loudly as they could hear the explosions coming from Vecks comms.

"Go. Go. Go!" Vecks yelled as explosions and flames closely followed behind them. Vecks looked back and saw that the flames were getting closer. His team was right at the exit and Vecks quickly grabbed one of his teammates who was behind and jumped towards the side of the cave entrance.

"Get down!" Vecks yelled as his teammates hit the ground as flames and explosions escaped from the caves entrance. The four we're still on the ground recovering from the fall as well as the smoke.

*cough* *cough*

Vecks slowly stood up coughing and helped up his partner from the ground. Though despite the close call Vecks looked at the other two.

"Vecks… Francis…" The female member said. Vecks moved towards Francis and noticed that his leg was badly burned.

"Francis?! Hey!" Vecks moved towards Francis's face and saw that he was unconscious. Vecks thought to himself that he probably passed out from the pain, "Damn! Gabriella go to Haegis's location and tell him we're going to need a stretcher!"

"Roger that!" Gabriella began running towards where Haegis is with no hesitation. As Vecks saw her run off, Vecks called on his partner.

"Do you have some cold water in your canteen?" Vecks asked. His partner nodded and took out a four quart canteen. Vecks took out his canteen and began to pour it over the burn. The sound of boats began to rush in, two people from Haegis's squad jumped off the boat carrying a portable stretcher.

Haegis leaped off the boat and helped Vecks place Francis on the stretcher.

"What the hell happened? We saw that fire from where we were" Haegis said gently placing down Francis. Vecks continued to pour water onto Francis's wound completely ignoring Haegis's question, "Hey? Vecks? Can you hear me?!" Haegis grabbed Vecks shoulder and he quickly slapped his hand away, surprising his and Vecks own squad. Haegis got back on the boat and contacted Meria.

"Meria, we've got Vecks and his squad. Though Francis got badly burned, looks like a 3rd degree… We're coming back…"

"_Roger that… We're returning back as well… See you there" _

"Understood, Haegis out…" Haegis placed down his walkie-talkie as he watched Vecks continuously pour water over Francis's wound, and even wrapping it, _"I guess something's don't change"_

XXX

"Hurry! Being him to Medical!" soldiers wearing white uniforms and a Red Cross arm patch quickly took Francis and were rushing him out of the hangar. The captain, vice-captain, and the rest on board the ship stared at Francis as he was carried off.

"Good work everyone, we'll debrief tomorrow, for now get some rest… You must be all tired. Meria, and Vecks I need to speak with you, but first get some food in you ok?" The captain said walking off leaving her men and women to take a rest on their own time.

Vecks quickly gathered his equipment and began to leave the hangar. Though he received some concerned looks from not only Haegis and Meria, but his other teammates as well.

"Hey what happened?" Meria said talking to Haegis. He shrugged back in response.

XXX

Vecks went back into his room throwing his equipment down on the floor. He grabbed a couple of towels and began to walk to the showers.

Rina who was walking to the bridge noticed Vecks coming towards her direction. She happily smiled, waved and was about to speak. However she stopped as Vecks walked right by her with no sign of reaction, he didn't he even look up at her. She turned her head around and looked worrisome for the young pilot.

Julius was also quite worried for Vecks, as no matter he says to him he doesn't reply. Vecks just keeps on walking by people with a soulless look in his eyes.

"_Hey! Come on Vecks! Whats wrong with you? You're not usually like this" _Julius kept on talking and talking, hoping to get something out of him. Sadly no response was heard from him.

Vecks began to undress and threw his towels over the shower curtain railings. He twisted the handle and water began to spout from the shower head. As the water began to wet his hair he didn't move an inch, just still looking at the ground with a dead expression.

Julius kept on thinking what was wrong. Although despite probably knowing what was wrong, he didn't want to bring up. However seeing the current situation he couldn't help it.

"_You know it wasn't your fault that he was injured… I mean didn't you say before that people die and get injured in war? That sometimes dying and living is based on luck?"_ Julius tried to console Vecks, and managed to get words out of him. Though the words he spoke wasn't something he expected.

"Just because people die by either luck or stupidity… Doesn't mean the one who leads them feels nothing… Officers lose soldiers everyday but it doesn't mean that they don't feel responsible for what happened…" Vecks squirted out some shampoo and began to wash his head, leaving Julius silent.

XXX

"Meria, Vecks I've been told that you two found something peculiarly interesting…. What is it?" Captain Valia asked the two pilots standing in front of her desk. Meria gave a look towards Vecks who looked like he was still in a phase. Meria lightly nudged him in the stomach.

"Eh? Ah, yes… During the entrance phase of the mission, we've noticed a cloaked figure talking with one of the extremists. Obviously due to protocol we tried to identify one him, but came up short." Vecks said. He took out his POD and placed it onto the Captain's table. The POD connected with the table and files began to pop up, "Using voice recognition as well as high priority personal filters I only managed to identify forty people. The one that came up the most interesting was US General Wrightburn of the Earth Alliance."

"General Wrightburn huh? Well… To say I'm not the quite surprised… General Wrightburn is known for his… Independent methods. ZAFT intelligence is always keeping an eye on him, and we've figured out that he's been taking ZAFT weapons and using them to create new weapons for the Earth Alliance." Valia opened up another file on her desk and showed a picture of the new Earth Alliance mobile suit Vecks and Julius saw earlier at the ocean, "This is the GAT-128/AMS Testudo. Though the ones you fought were in their testing form… This is the real deal. According to ZAFT intelligence, these mobile suits fight in a group of five, and only these mobile suits. They use the Roman formation Testudo or tortoise formation as their defense and are unable to receive any kind of melee nor ranged damage. One of the last five mobile suits are equipped with a Hadron Hyper Launcher that is capable of destroying two Nazca Class ships."

"That does sound troublesome… Did they find out any weaknesses yet?" Meria asked. Valia smiled and nodded.

"Of course! Though the weakness is well covered for a few seconds. The four defending mobile suits are also equipped with shield generators to cover 360 degrees. Though this defense only lasts for thirty seconds and at that point mobile suits are able to attack them. Sadly we don't know how many they produce nor how many they plan on sending into battle" Captain Valia said showing them a picture of the newly equipped Testudo, "Now with that information… We'll send this to Estonian military and put some pressure on whoever is planning all of this… Thank you, you two you may leave"

The two pilots saluted and began to walk out of Valia's office. Though Valia called out to Vecks alone while Meria left the room.

"Vecks you stay I need to talk to you" Valia said giving Vecks a gesture to sit down. Vecks turned around and sat on the chair, giving a cautious look in his eyes.

"Is something the matter? Haegis and Meria told me of your behaviour before. Was Francis's injury getting to you?" Valia asked. Vecks clenched his fists tightly while still retaining a straight face.

"No, I'm fine. I was just a little afraid of Francis not making it." Vecks replied seriously. Valia could tell that wasn't the entire case but she decided to let it go.

"I understand… You may go then." Valia said. Vecks got up and turned to the door and as he began to walk out Valia spoke to him one more time, "Vecks, if anything comes up… You can talk to me, you know that right?"

Vecks turned his head slightly and nodded. He left the Captain's room and began to make his way towards his room. Not long after, Vice-Captain Revee beeped his room. Vecks whom was holding his head in frustration on his desk, slowly went to open the door. When the door opened Vecks quickly saluted to her as if the frustration completely disappeared.

"Glad to see you are doing well Vecks. Meria and Haegis told me that you were acting quite weird after the mission. Though I don't quite see it… Anyways I believe you've heard about the mission going to Orb?" Revee asked handing Vecks a papers.

Vecks took the papers and sat onto his chair skimming through the paragraphs quickly. He placed the papers down onto his desk giving Revee a look to continue.

"Well… Seeing how you read that and the look you're giving me, you agree to the mission correct?" Revee asked.

"Yeah… It seems like an easy mission…" Vecks said placing the papers into his desk. He turned on his computers and they began to lid up from his desk.

"It does seem easy, but be on your guard. You never know when the extremist might attack" Revee said walking out of Vecks room, "We will speak of this more when the day comes, be ready at any time however"

"Roger that" Vecks replied.

**Estonian Russian Border**

Vecks, Haegis, and some others began to walking to the hangar after being called by Revee, and Captain Valia.

"As you know, we are approaching the Estonian Russian border. We already have a location for us to land our craft. You five have already received orders to retrieve our new pilot from Orb. A cargo plane will pick up your mobile suits and will head to Orb. Any questions?" Valia asked, as her eyes scanned the group, no one raised their hands, "Okay then, dismissed"

Vecks, Haegis, and the others began to take their duffle bags and walk towards the hangar exit. The Ascalon, and Nefarious's also began to move out of their hangar holds and were laid down horizontally. The ship began to lower itself down near a mountainous area where a large cargo ship was hovering over the ground with a giant blanket cover on the top.

"This the captain of the Nyx, Valia Hellvena, do you copy?"

"_Yes Captain! This is Lieutenant Beal. We'll be taking the soldiers and their mobile suits you mentioned." _

"Thank you… They will be out in a few minutes" Valia said placing down the comms phone.

XXX

The Nyx descended down to the cargo ships altitude with the launch doors open. The Nyx and the cargo plane were nearly touching as the mobile suits began to slide out, with covers on top. Vecks, Haegis and his other comrades were helped inside the cargo ship by the crew. The mobile suits were hooked on by some grappling hooks and they were dragged into the cargo ship with no difficulties.

"_Captain the mobile suits have been successfully placed on board. The pilots are also inside safely. Everything went off without a hitch" _The lieutenant said reporting to Valia.

"Thank you once again. I will leave them in your care then… They already know their orders. Vecks or Haegis will tell you about the plan. Thank you for your work" Valia said thanking the pilots.

"You place your stuff right here…" One of the crew said pointing at a storage room.

"Thank you" Vecks said placing his duffle bag inside the storage room, as well as his teammates.

"You guys can rest over there" The crewman pointed at another room. The group went over and entered a small room with collapsible beds. Seeing how it's a cargo plane, there wouldn't be any proper beds. They laid out their bags neatly against the walls by alphabetical order.

"How long is the trip approximately?" Haegis asked sitting on one the beds.

"Hm… I would say about 10 hours. Though that's saying if we don't run into trouble…" The crewman said, "If you haven't heard. The extremist also have their hands on some mobile suits from ZAFT and Earth Forces. They've been trying to shot down our planes all day."

"Really?" Haegis fell onto his bed sighing heavily, "Have they managed to shoot down any?"

"No, luckily we always fly at high altitudes so their mobile suits have a hard time keeping up. The worst they've done was maybe disable one engine…" The crewmen said reassuring Haegis, "We're already reaching high altitudes as it is, so don't worry. We'll get you there safe and sound!"

"Thank you" Haegis said happily.

**Germany, Ramstein Mobile Suit Air Base**

"Foxtrot-8 you are clear to land on runway four" the operator said. A large cargo plane lowered its wheels and smoothly landed onto the runway. A helicopter from the left landed near a hangar where the cargo plane was parking. The doors on the helicopter opened up and General Wrightburn walked down the steps of the helicopter.

An EA soldier quickly ran up to the General giving a quick crisp salute. General Wrightburn saluted back at the soldier and he continued to walk.

"Sir, the soldiers you requested have arrived just as you said." The EA soldier took out a small notepad reading off the names of the soldiers, "Corporal Carnwick of the 25th Assault Mobile Suit Division, Sergeant G. Wellson of the 21st Mobile Suit Battle Brigade, First Lieutenant Germain of the Chevalier De Reim, Warrant Officer Nelson of the 66th Devils Brigade, and Captain Ozwick of the Typhon Battalion. There is another one sir… but this person has no military background"

"That's ok. She has enough cause to fight against coordinators. What about the mobile suits?" Wrightburn asked.

"Yes… The mobile suits are currently being flown here. As you said all specifications of the mobile suits have been changed to the pilot's strengths." The EA soldier answered.

"Good… Finally what about the arrangements on the conference with the Orb Union and the PLANTs?" Wrightburn asked.

"According to our men, General Ahlstrom has already set a date and it's only a few days from now" the soldier replied.

"Good, good… Now, to see my new pilots" Wrightburn said turning to a groups of soldiers. The EA soldiers around were quite surprised by the appearance of the soldiers as all of them were wearing masks on their faces, and each of them had a coloured feather adorned onto the side, "It's nice to meet you all. I hope the ride wasn't too uncomfortable."

"No, General… We're all glad that you decided to pick us for your new mobile suit team" A man with medium length hair wearing a black mask adorned with a white feather bowed. Their uniforms were also very distinct as they had braided epaulettes with a side cape attached to their shoulders.

"I'm guessing you are Captain Ozwick? I'm glad that you agreed to take my offer" Wrightburn said gesturing that they should walk while they talk, "I hope you are glad with the team I chose"

"Don't worry… I've looked up all of their battle records. They're more than capable." Ozwick said praising his teammates.

"Really? Isn't this your first time meeting them?" Wrightburn asked with a surprised face.

"Yes… Sometimes professionalism speaks for itself" Ozwick said as the group stopped in front of another cargo plane. The rear doors began to open and mobile suit containers began to roll out, "So these are our mobile suits huh?"

"Yes. These mobile sits are created from technological information of ZAFT mobile suits and weapons from the past and present. These mobile suits are currently top of the line" Wrightburn said snapping his fingers.

The containers raised up and the covers were pulled down, revealing seven mobile suits of pure white colour.

"These are the GAT-X277 Esquire's. Equipped with a newly designed power-plant, and all current newly developed weapons of the Earth Forces" Wrightburn said proudly, "Also it has a system where your mobile suits constantly share information. Whatever you see your teammates see and whatever you know, your teammates will know as well. It's a very adaptable mobile suit"

"Hm… I see this can really prove useful. Thank you General" Ozwick said bowing once more.

"I expect great things from you Captain Ozwick…" General Wrightburn and Ozwick shook hands as the two parted ways with Wrightburn smiling with great satisfaction, "Get ready you space monsters… I will cleanse this world of impurities"

ED: Koishitkute: Koda Kumi

Hey guys sorry for the late upload! Just have been busy with work lately since it is the Christmas season. Hope you guys enjoyed and Merry Christmas!


	6. PHASE-VI: INTERCEPT

機動戦士

**ガンダム**SEED

Blitzkrieg

I do not own the Gundam franchise in anyway. All rights go to Sunrise, and the creator Tomino Yoshiyuki, as well as Mitsuo Fukuda and his wife for the series Gundam SEED/Destiny.

I do not own any songs that are mentioned in this story. All rights go to their respective artists/idols as well as their companies.

XXX

OP: One More Kiss: Gackt

XXX

PHASE-VI: INTERCEPT

**Germany, Ramstein Mobile Suit Air Base**

"These mobile suits are quite impressive…" Captain Ozwick was sitting in one of the Esquire's looking through the systems. His squad were also in their own mobile suits making sure that everything was good for combat, "Can everyone give me an answer for your machines specifications? Any requests?"

"This is Carnwick, no problems here sir… Just waiting on the equipment…" Carnwick spoke. Carnwick looked very young despite having his face covered. He has short-straight brown hair, also wearing a black mask with a blue feather.

"This is Wellson, everything seems to be in order. No problems" Wellson replied back to her superior commander. Wellson has medium length brown hair tied with a long ponytail, with a red feather attached to her mask.

"Germain, no complaints" Germain said to Ozwick with a tone of disinterest. Germain is a French man with dirty blonde hair adorning an aqua coloured feather.

"Nelson here, everything is A-Okay, got no complaints!" Nelson spoke with excitement in his voice. Just like Carnwick, he seemed very young. Having medium length-straight black hair as well as a maroon coloured feather.

"Lastly…" Ozwick turned to the last machine. This person's appearance could not be seen, as the mask covered the person's face completely. Though the voice gave it away, her uniform was the only one with a hood attached to it, "Private Rache how is your machine?"

Rache did not reply. Rather she was making adjustments to the mobile suit's OS, garnering some of the technician's attention. They looked at her with annoyance.

"Private, when an officer asks you a question you answer. Did you not know the basics of military protocol?" Ozwick asked, leaving the mobile suits cockpit. However she was busy with re-writing everything she couldn't hear a single person, as if she was in her own world. Ozwick sighed and began to walk fast on the catwalk towards Rache's mobile suit, his subordinates also curiously peeked out.

"Private Rache, answer me or you will be written up on today's report" Ozwick said standing in front of the young lady.

Rache slowly looked up at the captain and looked back down on the monitor replying with little to no respect, "Sorry, "Captain" However I don't know if you read your report. I'm not a part of your group, I act independently."

"What?" Ozwick muttered with slightly angry voice.

"Now if you'll excuse me… I need to be going" Rache said leaving her cockpit walking past Ozwick and the technicians. The other pilots left their cockpits, Wellson crossed her arms and frowned.

"Who the hell does she think she is? Hmph… Good luck out there without our help" Wellson uttered showing irritation at Rache's demeanour. Her and her teammates walked towards their captain whom was taking a report out of his uniform pocket.

"Well… Looks like she does act independent. Although she specifically asked Wrightburn to be placed with us." Ozwick red out garnering some curiosity from his teammates. Nelson peered over Ozwicks shoulder trying to sneak a peek at the report.

"Huh? For personal reasons huh? Possibly a vendetta?" Nelson asked.

Germain nodded at Nelson assumption, "Well when it comes to the military and a person asks to be specifically placed on a certain mission… It's usually because they have something to gain. Looks like she's trying to gain self-satisfaction"

"Well… Vendettas don't usually end well…" Nelson added.

Ozwick placed the report back into his uniform and turned to his teammates, "That's enough for now. Head back to your barracks and await further orders. Understood?"

"Yes!" The team replied, straightening up and saluting. They turned heels and walked out of the mobile suit hangar. Ozwick followed his teammates shortly after glancing one more time at Rache, and shook his head.

XXX

**Somewhere over the Black Sea 2:43 A.M.**

"Hey uh… do you see that?" One of the ZAFT carrier pilots nudged his co-pilot pointing at a very dim light ahead. His co-pilot squinted his eyes to see the dim light, and sighed.

"You sure it's not a star? I mean, it's hard for most people to see stars nowadays." The co-pilot said slouching back onto his seat.

"I don't know… Something doesn't feel right" the main pilot said. He proceeded to turn on the emergency counter-measure systems, and fell back on his seat falling asleep.

In the cargo bay Vecks and Haegis were checking on the weapon caches. Looking at the labels and seeing what type of weapons were stored inside.

"I don't understand how you guys keep constantly asking for sniper beam rifles… Don't you have any close range weapons?" Vecks asked sighing after ticking off a weapon cache labelled SV-098 "Jaeger" Bolt Beam Rifle, for the third time.

"Well, keeping your enemies far away from you is a good strategy sometimes. Plus if you are really good at sniping, there is no need for close-range weapons." Haegis said, in a somewhat mocking like voice.

"You know, just because I don't use long range weaponry doesn't mean I can't hold them off at long range." Vecks replied with a tone of annoyance.

"Hahaha! Don't worry I know you can use long-ranged weaponry, though you just preferred to be up in their faces." Haegis jokingly said, "Even in real life…" Haegis quietly said.

"I heard that!" Vecks said turning around and throw a pen at his head.

"Ow! You get an A+ for pen sniping people… Jeez" Haegis said picking up the pen, "Oh yeah how's Julius doing?"

"Hm? Oh I'm doing fine… Though I would like it if Vecks stopped yelling at me every now and then." Julius spoke. Vecks eyebrows twitched hearing his remark.

"Well at least you two seem like you're getting along!" Haegis said moving onto the next cache. Haegis looked back and saw Vecks spacing out, "Hey, Vecks whats—"

"Shhh…" Vecks held his hand up and a faint sound could be heard, "Do you hear that?"

Haegis closed his eyes and began listening to his surroundings. Haegis began to hear a faint engine noise, and not the plane's engine.

"Whatever it is it's getting close…" Haegis said.

"Why don't we check up with the pilots?" Julius said. Vecks and Haegis agreed on Julius's decision and ran to the cockpit.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Suddenly a loud alarm went off and red lights began to flash inside the cargo plane. Vecks and Haegis made no stop and bursted into the cockpit, where the pilots sprung up from their sleep.

"What the hell is going on?" Vecks asked holding onto the pilot's seat.

"A missile was just fired at us!" the pilot yelled.

"A missile?! From where?" Haegis asked.

"I don't know! But whoever it is they're good… The plane pin pointed the trajectory of the shot, but the firemen was long gone…" the pilot said, going back into manual control.

"Well whoever they are… They are not amateurs" Vecks said. He later noticed a bunch of lights getting closer and closer, "Crap, more missiles?!"

"Dammit! Evasive maneuvers and make sure to pop the flares!" the pilot said, "You guys get into your mobile suits! I don't think this plane can hold out too long!"

The pilots pushed the two to the door as they began to turn the plane sharply. Vecks opened the door and grabbed Haegis. However Haegis refused to do so.

"Eh?! But what about—"

"Don't worry about us! You guys are more important than two officers! Just don't die on us!" the pilot yelled.

"Damn!" Haegis ran out of the cockpit and the two made it back to the cargo bay. Their teammates had woken up and waited for the two to return.

"Vecks, Haegis, what the hell is going on?" one of the female soldiers said.

"Were being attacked by an unknown force. You guys just get into your combat suit and stand by in your mobile suits." Vecks ordered his teammates as he ran past them. His teammates did not hesitate and quickly followed Vecks and Haegis.

The team put on their combat suits when suddenly—

*BOOM*

A giant explosion occurred onto the starboard side of the plane and pushed the team onto the walls. Vecks and his team held onto anything they could as the air was trying to suck them in.

"Damn it!" Vecks held onto the weapons cargo ropes as he tried to swing his body towards the direction of their mobile suits, "Almost there…." Vecks swung his body forward and smacked his body onto Ascalon's MS container.

"Ugh! Never doing that again…." Vecks said painfully as he climbed on top of the container, "You guys hold on tight!"

Vecks jumped into Ascalon activating all of its systems. Vecks pushed up Ascalon and covered the hole in the ship, giving his teammates the time to enter their own mobile suits.

"To think this route is secure… Damn!" Vecks saw his teammates getting into their mobile suits and left the area of damage, "All right everyone the hatch is opening! We don't know whose or what out there! Stay cautious!"

"Roger!" They all replied.

"Ok, Let's—"

A beam pierced the hatch and shot one of Vecks teammate's mobile suit through the chest, taking his team by surprise.

"What the F—?!" Vecks yelled as the back of the plane exploded and sent their mobile suits into the atmosphere.

"What the hell is happening right now?!" Julius asked as Vecks regained control of Ascalon, "Whose attack us?!"

"I'm not sure. Hell I won't be surprised if it was those god damn extremists…" Vecks replied, "Everyone get down into that forest by the Turkish coast!"

Heeding Vecks orders, their mobile suits fell into the woods near the coast of Turkey. Their mobile suits hid in the darkness of the woods, along with the moonless night. Ascalon hid behind numerous of trees and tried to get an eye on the enemy.

"They have to be here somewhere… They probably have optimal camouflage… Great…" Vecks said scanning through screens and screens of the black sky, "Sneaky bastards huh…."

Vecks switched to the camera where he watched the cargo ship crash into the ocean. As the water imploded he noticed a disorienting image. Vecks zoomed in and noticed a mobile suit like silhouettes checking around the crash site. Vecks began to give his teammates the last known coordinates of the enemy and they began to move towards the area.

"Looks like they're still looking around the area." Haegis said as the cloaked mobile suits were flying around looking for signs of life.

"I want you guys to take aim and fire on my mark… If I move slowly, they might not pick up my signal" Vecks said as he began to move closer and closer to the coast.

"Might? I don't like this might…" Haegis said, "We just lost one of our guys and you could be next"

"Hey someone has to find who these guys are. Plus I highly doubt that you would volunteer" Vecks said.

"Why would you doubt it?" Julius asked.

"Well actually there was a time whe—"

"Shut up! The hell Vecks, you said you wouldn't tell anyone!" Haegis jumped into the conversation. The other team sighed as they couldn't believe this conversation is actually happening.

"Anyways… Moving on, I want you guys to get a good aim around the perimeter. Ready the Electro nets." Vecks said as Ascalon began to step into the ocean. Ascalon eventually sunk into the ocean and Vecks transformed Ascalon into its amphibious MA mode, "Do you guys have an approximate aim?"

"Yes… Waiting on your orders" Haegis said.

"All right… they should be right up here…!" Vecks pulled back on the handles and Ascalon rose up soaring through the water. Ascalon blasted through the water and surprised the hostile mobile suits.

Out of reflex the mobile suits fired at Ascalon and their camouflage deactivated. Their beams missed Ascalon completely as it dived back into the ocean.

"Fire now!" Vecks said.

His teammates fired off the nets. They were in a missiles shape and they expanded upon reaching 100 meters close to the hostile mobile suits. The four mobile suits were caught and the suit began to get electrified.

"All right… Well… we only need two…" Vecks said smiling.

"Wha? What do you mean?" Julius asked. Seeing the look of Vecks got him worried.

Ascalon came out of the water once more and transformed back into its MS mode. Firing off two beams at two of the other mobile suits. The two crashed into the ocean and exploded within causing an implosion of water. The other two suits crashed into the water as well since their systems have been rendered unusable due to the electromagnetic properties of the net.

Ascalon grabbed the two immobilized suits and went back to shore, throwing the two suits onto the ground. Vecks left his cockpit, as did his teammates. They took assault rifles out from their cockpit pits and climbed into their enemies suits. Vecks placed his P.O.D. onto the mobile suit and began decrypting the lock on the enemy suit.

The cockpit opened, Vecks and two others pointed their rifles at the pilot. He didn't have any problems holding his hands up as Vecks released the seat belt and dragged the pilot out of the cockpit. Haegis on the other hand did the same and threw the pilot onto the ground. Their teammates quickly placed pressure on their bodies and cuffed them.

Vecks and his team leaned them against a tree and took out a pistol and a knife. Vecks sat down on the ground placing the knife to his right and pistol to the left.

"Ok… So. You guys know what happens now right?" Vecks said smiling. The two pilots showed no reaction, "Falkner, Venito take their helmets off and search them."

Falkner and Venito walked up to the two and took off their helmets. Also, they began to search their bodies. Falkner and Venito threw a pair of ID's and some sort of electronic device.

"Ah… A bug huh? Seems like you guys are some sort of special squad from those extremists. Sergeant Josh C. Love and Corporeal Garret Krankel." Vecks got up and placed their ID's beside them, "Just some simple questions… How did you know where we were? Who told you? Where did you come from?"

"If you honestly think we're going to tell you anything, you must be stupid" the Josh said smirking.

*sigh* "Seriously I don't understand why you guys are so stubborn…" Vecks said standing up. He picked up one of the pilot's helmet and struck down onto the skull of Josh. Blood began to stream down his head, Garret winced as he saw the helmet make a crackling sound when it made contact with Josh's skull. "I highly advise you to answer my question. Or you're junior here will suffer for your stubbornness"

"_Hey Vecks isn't this a little extreme? I mean ease up a bit!" _Julius said. Vecks sighed once more and replied to him.

"_I see no reason to give mercy to a person who killed one of my teammates."_ Vecks replied walking towards his knife.

"_Be the better person! He killed your friend but you don't have to kill in return! You can be seen as the good guy here!" _Julius went on trying to reason with Vecks. However it was no use.

"I'll give four chances to talk. Everytime you don't talk, you friend Garret here will feel a blade going through his flesh four times." Vecks walked back and threw the knife down a few centimetres off of Garrets foot. _"Julius I've never been a good guy. The moment I killed a person, I became an enemy of millions."_

Josh didn't budge and stared right back at Vecks. Vecks sighed as he took his knife and placed his hand over Garrets mouth. Haegis grabbed Josh's had and forcefully turned his face so he could see Garrets expression. Josh could see Garret closing his eyes and Josh closed his as well.

"First warning." Vecks said holding Garrets palm open. Vecks brought up the knife and jabbed it into Garrets hand.

"Mmmmrrpphmmmmmm!" Garrets painful scream was muffled by Vecks hand and he began to tear up. Josh was forced to see his friend crying in pain, no matter what Haegis would not let him go.

"You know all you have to do is give some names that's all. Then your friend doesn't have to feel the pain of steel entering his limbs" Vecks took out the knife out Garrets hand and he let out another muffled scream.

"I don't know who gave us the information! He was just one of the higher ups who told us! We were just doing as told!" Josh blurted out as he began to tear up.

"Well, well… I don't know if I can believe that… I'll let it go for now… Now the last question… Where did you guys come from?" Vecks asked crouching down in front of Josh.

"That's all you're going to get!" Josh weakly uttered. Vecks closed his eyes and grabbed Garrett's suit collar.

"Well… Thank your friend for this…" Vecks placed both of Garrets hands over each other. Stabbing down with force the blade went through both of Garrets hand and into the ground. Vecks walked towards Falkner and he immediately gave him another knife.

"_What the hell?!"_ Julius was in utter shock that his teammates and Haegis showed no reaction. They look at this like its normal, their expressions show nothing, anger, sorrow, or disgust, _"How can they all be so calm?!"_

"_We have seen enough to make a human being lose his mind. Infliction of pain, whether it be mental or physical, we have experienced on both sides…" _Vecks replied back to Julius as he walked back towards Josh. He grabbed his head and slammed the back of his head into the trunk.

"Where are they?" Vecks said looking straight into his eyes. Julius who saw through Vecks eyes, could see the fear in his eyes.

"They're 30 miles south west of here… Please just stop…" Josh gave in as Vecks released him. Josh fell to the floor crying with Garret also doing the same.

"Thank you." Vecks went back and grabbed the pistol, now to get rid of the loose ends…" Vecks fired at both Garrets and Josh's heads.

"_What the?! Why did you shoot them!?" _Julius asked as became infuriated with Vecks actions, _"He gave you what you wanted!"_

"Let's clean this up…" Vecks said. He and Haegis picked up Josh's body, while Falkner and Venito picked up Garret's body. The group went towards the ocean and threw the bodies into it, walking back towards their mobile suits with no signs of regret, "Everyone get ready to move within 20 minutes. Do any kind of checkup on your machine, or yourself during that time."

"Roger that" The three members said. Vecks walked towards Falkner and whispered into in his ear. Falkner gave Vecks a nod and he walked somewhere into the forest.

"_Hey! You still haven't told me why you killed those two?"_ Julius yelled.

"_What would a mere civilian understand?" _Vecks replied. Falkner came back to Vecks and gave him a bunch of white flowers, "Thank you" Vecks said taking the flowers from Falkner.

"_What are you doing with these?" _Julius asked. Vecks ignored his question as he walked towards the ocean where they dumped the two extremist bodies. He crouched down and laid the flowers gently into the water. The flowers gave off a faint glow as they spread across the water.

"_We usually do this if we have the chance… We usually give our enemies a send-off when they die. Despite them being extremists… They have a right to be sent off properly in this world." _Vecks said to Julius. Vecks got back into Ascalon and activated its systems, _"Don't get me wrong. Were still going after that base… If it has the abilities to take down my fellow soldiers, then I will destroy it"_

Julius could not say a word. He fully knows well that convincing Vecks not do something is almost entirely impossible. However for once he agreed with his decision on destroying the base. If the enemy knew where a base was that poses a threat to their own forces, wouldn't they do the same?

"All right is everyone ready?" Vecks asked.

"This is Haegis everything is well and good…" Haegis said pushing his mobile suit up.

"Falkner here, ready to go"

"This is Venito, ready on your go"

"Okay good. The Turkish military should be here soon… The crash wasn't that big, but knowing their military, it won't be long until they find out." Vecks said pushing Ascalon up, "Watch for air restrictions, and other military patrols in the air, it would get messy if we had to fight our way through…"

"Roger that!" The three of them replied.

The four mobile suits lifted off into the air and followed Ascalon's lead. Vecks turned back and looked at the ocean. He could see the flowers he placed in the water glowing brighter, and then turned back to the sky and sped up.

* * *

><p>"What in the world happened here?" A Turkish officer walked around the area where the torture took place. Man soldiers were investigating the scene.<p>

"Sir!" A Turkish soldier called out to this officer and pointed in the direction of the water, "We found two bodies in the ocean, both them are in critical condition"

"Medics I want you guys to take care of their wounds right now!" The Turkish officer said. Soldiers adorning a red cross rushed to the two bodies and began to give them treatment.

*cough* *cough* One of the two bodies began to cough heavily as his eyes slowly opened, "What the hell just happened?" Garret saw the Turkish soldiers carrying him onto an ambulance. He looked over and saw Josh being carried into an ambulance as well.

"_Why aren't we dead?"_ Garret wondered. Although he still felt pain in his hands, he doesn't feel any sort of pain in his head, _"I swear to god, he shot us in the head…"_

"Look here… Huh… I guess these guys lucked out…" A Turkish soldier said holding a bullet casing.

"Whats that?" Another soldier asked.

"It's a standard military tranquilizer. These are made into a shape of a 9mm… So it scares the crap out of victims. When you fire the head splits into two and a tranquilizer appears." The Turkish soldier explain, "I know because they used this on me during my interrogation course… It was freaking terrifying… I thought I was dead!"

"_He didn't kill us?"_ Garret wondered, _"Why though?"_

"Oh hey one of them is awake…" A Turkish soldier said. One of the officers walked into the ambulance, and sat next to him.

"You're awake huh? Well lucky for you, you're going to be fine. Along with your friend here…" The Turkish officer took a pair of IDs out of his pocket and placed Garrets on his body, "I also found that you have a family picture on the back… Lovely family you have… I'm sure they will be relieved to see you are well"

The officer handed the picture over to Garret whom weakly took it. He held it above his eyes as he saw the smiling faces of his wife, father, mother, son, and his daughter. He began to tear up as he was so relieved that he was able to see his families smiling faces again.

"_Maybe… They're not bad people after all… That pilot… Thank you"_ Garret began to cry even more as he held the picture tightly to his chest, _"Thank you….!"_

END: Koishitkute [Koda Kumi]

_**Next Phase: PHASE-VII: APEX V.S. RAUBTIER**_

Sorry for the late update! Spending Christmas and New Year's, it was hard to put sometime into this. I rarely got spend time with my family the past month, so I had to stop for a few weeks.

Anyways I hope you guys have a great year! Stay healthy!


End file.
